Prince Elsword X Eve Designer
by Somdulcimer
Summary: Eve got a request from Prince Elsword to design a cloths for him. Prince Elsword remember Eve brfore, but Eve didn't remember anything. Prince Elsword said he want to help Eve out. Eve tell Prince Elsword that she's not a nasod, she was a human. King Nasod make Eve to be a nasod like him. One way to get Eve back to human is kill King Nasod.
1. Chapter 1

Author thinking ~ :D 1

Som : Hey guys! Welcome to the story of Elsword and Eve!

Elsword : Hey! The title is said 'Prince Elsword' You should call me 'Prince Elsword'!

Som : Yes, Your Highness…I'm apologize for my rudeness…*Bow*

Elsword : Alright. Rise your head.

Som : *Rise my head*

Eve : So..um..

Elsword : It's okay Eve. You can call me 'Elsword' *Smile*

Eve : Thank you, Elsword. *Blush*

*Door Open*

Raven : YO!

Elsword : Raven?!

Rena : Long time no see, Elsword!

Aisha : I don't want to see this red head…

Elsword : What did you CALL ME?!

Chung : Now now…why don't you two just calm down?

Ara : Um…did they didn't like each other?

Raven : Yep! Very much.

Som : Yayy! Hey guys! Long time no see!

Rena : Hi Som! :D What are you doin?

Chung : Don't tell me you playing with your cat?

Som : Er..Nope! I'm writing a story about you guys!

Raven : Ohhh! Really?!

Aisha : how interesting! What is it about?

Som : Oh! It's about…

Elsword : Me!

Everyone excepted Som : Whatttt?!

Elsword : Yep! It's about me and Eve!

Eve : … *Blushing*

Raven : Ohhh! Eve blushing!

Rena : Really?!

Aisha : Wow! Eve like Elsword! :O

Elsword and Eve : W-what?! *blushing*

Chung : Aw..C'mon! Really?

Som : Okay now…I'm just bored , so I just created a story!

Ara : Oh! Is it have me in your story? ^^

Som : Of course! I never forget about you! ^^

Ara : Yayy! I'm so happy! *Hug*

Elsword : Heh! I'm a Prince anyway ~

Rena : What? Really?

Aisha : What? That's not fair! Som, make me special one!

Som : Er…W-well…I just wanted to created a story that have a new idea. Sorry QQ ~

Aisha : Nuuuuu…!

Elsword : Hahahah! You purple head never going to be something special!

Aisha : Grrrr…! What did you call me?!

Raven : There we go ~ XD

Rena : Guys, calm down!

Aisha and Elsword : Tch…!

Som : Well, Maybe I can make you to be a special character in my idea….

Aisha : Really?! Wow, Thanks! ^^ *Hug*

Som : Now, why is some people hugging me now…? = =

Aisha and Ara : 'Cause you awesome! *Hug*

Eve : *Smile*

Elsword : Um…were is Raven?

Everyone : …?

Later…~

Raven : La la la…

Elsword : Oh, here you are Raven.

Raven : What's up?

Som : Where are you going earlier?

Raven : Your room. Why?

Som : M-my room?! *Blush*

Rena : Hey Som, what's wrong?

Ara : Are you have a fever? Your face is red.

Eve : Are you feelings okay?

Aisha : Wait a minute…did Raven saw something in Som's room?

Raven : Ohh, Well yeah! I just found a picture!

Chung : A…picture? What..kind?

Raven : Well,it's—

Som : *Cover Raven's mouth* Raven, if you say it. I'LL KILL YOU!

Everyone excepted Raven and Som : *Shock*

Ara : S-Som, you're so scary… T_T

Aisha : Ohohoh! You are just like me!

Rena : Why do you have to be such a scary? :L

Som : Well, sorry about that. Hehheh, that picture is my crush. /

Elsword : Oooo! You just said it!

Everyone excepted Som : Ooooooo! XD

Som : I-it's nothing! *Blush*

Chung : XD Well…do you have to write a story?

Som : Oh yeah. Thanks for warning. *Smile*

Eve : Did you just smile at Chung? :O

Aisha : Oooooh! Som like Chung?!

Chung and Som : H-huh?! *Blushing*

Elsword : Hahaha! Well, Laters! Reading Time!~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : My life as Designer begin!

My room.~  
"I'm home!" I said in happily.  
"Welcome back, Eve!" Ruby said and smile.  
"Hehheh!" I said and smile. "I have news!"  
"What is it? Good news?!" Moby said exited.  
"My boss said to me that I can go design a cloths for 'Prince Elsword'!" I said and smile.  
"Yay! Moby so exited!" Moby said happily.  
"Can Ruby and Moby go, too?" Ruby asked with the adorable eyes.  
"Yeah! Can we, can we, can we?!" Moby asked.  
"Sure? You can hide in my bag." I said and smile.  
"Yayy! We can go!" Ruby said exited.  
"I want to see Prince Elsword face!" Moby said exited.  
"Yeah, I never see his face before though." I said.  
"So, when did we have to go?" Ruby asked.  
"Tomorrow…" I said. "We have to packing."  
"Oh, okay! Let's start now." Ruby said and flying away.  
Eve's Room. ~  
We was packing our stuff to our bag.  
(Okay, my make up, tooth blush, my cloth, shampoo, soup, and that's it.) I thought while packing stuff.  
"Are you done yet, Ruby, Moby?" I asked, then turn around.  
"Yep, our stuff is done packing." Moby said.  
"Wow…Ruby so exited to see Prince Elsword!" Ruby said and smile.  
"what kingdom we go to?" Moby asked.  
"Hamel kingdom." I answer.  
"Ohh! I love that kingdom! It's so pretty!" Ruby said and smile.  
"Anyway, we have to get going." I said. "I go take a shower."  
"Okay!" Ruby and Moby said at the same time.

End Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

Author Thinking~ :D

Everyone excepted Som: Wow…! You're amazing!

Som: Thanks! ^^

Rena: What a great story about us huh? :D

Elsword: Were are my story? = =

Som: It's not out yet, sorry. ^^

Elsword: Awwww…

Aisha: Hahahah! You are just acting cool!

Eve: D-don't shout at Elsword like that.

Elsword: Yeah! Thank you, Eve. *Hug*

Everyone excepted Elsword and Eve: lol Elsword hug Eve!

Eve and Elsword: ! *Blush*

Raven: Oh…they are falling in love already? XD

Som: Hehheh…they look so cute :D

Rena: By the way, when did I go get in the story? :/

Som: Hmm…I think I'm going to make everyone to a special character :D

Everyone excepted Som: REALLY?!

Som: Er…yep!

Everyone excepted Som: Yayy! We love you! :D *Hug*

Som: Ack…! W-well, I'm just happy that everyone hugging me. But I can't breath,Ack…!

Rena: Sorry,Som. You're so awesome!

Eve: Yep! I want to be special character, too!

Raven: Hm…Why did I just hugging her all of the sudden?

Ara: Raven, what do you mean?

Raven: I just don't like her when she angry = =

Som: Raven….I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TODAY!

Raven: *Run out*

Aisha: lol he just run out XD

Elsword: Hahah, he just scared of you lol

Som: Whatever! I'm just always like this = =

Eve: But you kind of cute though!

Som: Thanks! ^^

Chung: Yeah, I agree. She's kind of cute, but she get angry sometime. ^^

Som: *Blush* R-really?

Elsword: Ooooo! Chung like Som! XD

Chung and Som: Eeekk?! :X

Rena: They are freak out lol

Aisha: Haha! You two can tell that you two like each other XD

Som: Er…nope!

Eve: Anyway, hope you enjoy rea-

Raven: *walk in* Ha…ha…ha..

Som: Hm? What's up with him?

Elsword: Dude, are you getting crazy all of a sudden?

Chung: And what's in your hand?

Raven: Pff…! A picture, why?

Som: A…what?

Ara: Oh no. Som, please calm down T_T

Raven: No no no! Don't get angry! It's not that picture!

Eve: Are you going to Som's room earlier?

Rena: You shouldn't have to go to someone else room!

Som: What's picture is it?

Raven: It's…pff!

Aisha: Were? Let me see…

Ara: Hm…?

Aisha: Wow! He so handsome!

Raven: What?! Seriously?! Is he?

Eve: Wow…he's look kind of cool…

Som: Ohhh! I LOVE THIS ONE!

Elsword: Huh? What's up with you guys?

Chung: I think girls are crazy about him XD

Som: This is Minato Namikaze picture. He so cool! ^^

Rena and Aisha: True…!

Raven: From Naruto?

Som: Yep XD

Elsword: Hmph…!

Ara: What's wrong, Elsword?

Rena: Are you jealous over Minato? XD

Eve: Hm…?

Elsword: No no no! I didn't!

Som: Hehheh!

Chung: lol

Raven: Hmmm…he IS cool…

Ara: Hm?

Som: By the way…I'm going to write, now!

?: Okay, good luck!

Everyone: Hm?

Som: M-M-Minato! *Blush*

Rena: Wow! Why is he here?! *Blush*

Aisha: Yayay!

Ara: He's is looking cool!

Eve: …

Minato: Well…I'm just appear in this room because you guys were calling my name. = =

Som: Wow! I'm so happpyyy that you're here! *Hug*

Minato: Okay, okay. *Smile*

Aisha: Hey! I wonna hug, too!

Rena: Me, too!

Ara: Me three!

Minato: There there. *Hug*

Elsword: What the…heck?

Raven: All the girls are hugging him lol

Chung: Hmph…

Elsword: What's wrong, Chung?

Chung: Nothin…just feeling mad a little.

Som: Hm? You want me to hug you? ^^

Chung: N-no! Actually…

Elsword: lol Chung get jealous over Som? XD

Chung: N-no! *Blush*

Eve: Anyway…Reading Time~! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prince Elsword know me?!

Finally, I was here to the Castle.  
"Wow…! It's so pretty!" I said and smile.  
"So, please come this way, Miss." Bodyguard said and lead me into the castle.

In the Castle. ~

The bodyguard leading me to a room that looks like a office.  
"Please come in, Miss." Bodyguard said while opened the door.  
"Thank you." I said and step into the room.  
When I come into the room, I saw the man working on the paper work.  
(Is that Prince Elsword?) I thought in curious.  
"Welcome, Miss Eve." The man said.  
"T-thank you…U-um.." I said panick.  
"Elsword." The man said. "My name is Elsword."  
"Nice to meet you, Your Highness." I said and bow.  
Then he smile at me.  
(Hm? Why is he smile?) I thought curious.  
"Do you remember me?" Prince Elsword asked.  
"Remember…?" I said in curious.  
"Yes, we just met when we were little. It's okay that you don't remember anything." Prince Elsword said sadly.  
"Hm…when we were little, huh?" I said in quiet voice.  
"So, I have a fever for you." Prince Elsword said. "You have to make a cloth for me to go to a party next week."  
"Oh! I'll do it!" I said and smile.  
"Really? Are you sure you want to do it?" Prince Elsword asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you ask?" I said curious.  
"It's nothing. But you have to be my date to the party." Prince Elsword said and smile happily.  
"D-date?!" I shock by the word 'Date'  
"Yep! I just thought that you would shock." Prince Elsword said a laugh.  
"W-why are you laughing?!" I said and my face in blush red.  
"Nothing. Just when your blushing, you look cute." Prince Elsword said smile.  
"C-cute?!" I said, my face is getting hotter and hotter.  
"Well, you should go to your room." Prince Elsword said and get back to the paper work.  
"Yes, Your Highness." I said and bow.  
"Um..it's weird that you call me 'Your Highness'" Prince Elsword said. "I wonder if you can call me something else?"  
"Oh.." I thought for a moment. "How about 'Prince Elsword' ?"  
"Yeah, that should do it." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Thank you, Your Hign- I mean, 'Prince Elsword'." I said and leave the room.

Eve's Room…~

"Wow…" I shock by the pretty the room are. "Hehheh…I'm feel like I'm a princess."  
Then, Ruby and Moby get out of the bag.  
"Ahh…! It's feel good when we are outside!" Ruby said happily.  
"Wow…! This room is so cool!" Moby said and smile.  
"I know right? This room is pretty." I said and smile.  
"Ruby, let's remove stuff!" Moby said.  
"Sure!" Ruby said and smile. "Eve, you can go somewhere else. We remove our stuff first!"  
"Wow…I don't know that you are good to me. Well, thanks anyway." I said and smile. "I will head to…garden. If you need anything, teleported to me."  
"Okay!" Ruby and Moby said at the same time.  
Then I get out the room.

Later..~

When I here in the garden. I breath softly.  
"Hahhh…this wind is feeling good." I said and smile. "This garden is nice, I should go out here and relax sometime."  
Then I see a bench over the fountain.  
"Maybe I should go sit over there." I said and walk to the bench and sit down.

Prince Elsword's Point of View…

"Here, done!" I said out loud. "Finally, I can finish my paper work."  
Then I stand up and think to go out for a walk.

Garden…~

I was in the garden for a walk.  
"Hm…the wind is so nice today!" I said happily.  
Then I heard someone sing the song over to the fountain.  
"That voice sound…relaxing…" I said and try to walk over to the fountain as best as quiet and peek over.  
(Huh?) I thought as I found who the owner of that voice is. (Eve…?)  
"La..la la la…la la la…la…" Eve sing the song perfectly.  
(Her sound was…so perfect…) I thought and smile. Then I decide to walk over to Eve. I was just behind her. I think she didn't hear my foot step.  
"..La la la…" Eve stop singing, then she turn around.  
"Oh." I said and smile.  
"Prince Elsword? Were you here all the time?" Eve asked in curious face.  
"Nope. I'm just here a minute ago. I just heard you singing, so I just peek and listen to your singing." I said and smile. Then I see Eve blushing.  
"Really?" Eve asked embarrassed.  
"Yep! Your singing is perfect." I said and smile. "…Your voice is never change…"  
"Hm…?" Eve said, curious.  
"Hehheh…when you were little, you sing a song to me. Your voice is like a angle." I said and smile.  
"…" Eve still is silence. Then I see Eve's face red. So, I sit next to Eve.  
"Hm...? Are you blushing?" I asked like teasing.  
"N-no! A-anyway, aren't you done with your work?" Eve asked.  
"Yep, I just take a walk out here. This garden is relaxing." I said.  
"Yes. The wind out here is really relaxing." Eve said and smile.  
"You know what? This garden is the garden that my friends come to play in here." I said. "they know you as well, Eve."  
"Really? Did I meet them when I were little?" Eve asked. Then I nodded.  
"I know you forget about them, but maybe you didn't forget about them…" I said.  
"Right now, I want to remember everything about you, Prince Elsword." Eve said sadly.  
"Really?" I said, then I look at Eve's face. "Then, I'll help you remember everything!"  
"Really?! Thank you, Prince Elsword!" Eve said in happily and hugged me tightly. Then we noticed what we were doing and release each other.  
"S-sorry about that." Eve said and her face is red.  
"I-it's okay." I said, my face is red like her. "Well, you should go back to your room."  
"O-okay, thanks for everything." Eve said and smile, then walk away.  
End of Chapter 4…


	5. Chapter 5

Author Thinking…~

Elsword: Yayy! I'm getting exited! XD

Som: lol I think I'm going to make it more romantic :D

Rena: Som

Som: Yeah?

Rena: You like the romance story, don't ya? XD

Som: Yep! Very much.

Aisha: But why? = =

Som: You know, idk XD

Raven: What?! You didn't know? How cool is it?

Chung: Hey! Don't shouted at Som like that! :/

Everyone excepted Som and Chung: Oooooo!

Raven: Is Chung LIKE Som? How shock! XD

Ara: Chung…

Chung: H-hm…?

Ara: Comgratz! You like Som! XD

Chung: Er…thanks I guess?

Elsword and Eve: …

Som: Hm…? What's wrong?

Eve: Nothing…just thinking about story!

Elsword: Yeah…I think we're going to…

Aisha: To…?

Elsword: F-falling in love?

Everyone excepted Elsword and Eve: Ooooo!

Rena: XD they does?

Som: idk lol

Aisha and Ara: Interesting… XD

Later…~

Som: Okay, i'm going to the bathroom. Don't do anything strange, 'kay?

Everyone excepted Som: Okay!

Som: *Walk out*

Elsword: Sigh! In here was boring!

Raven: Yep!

Everyone: ….

Aisha: Hm…? What's that?

Raven: A…Diary?

Rena: It's said 'Som's Diary'

Everyone: ….

Everyone: LET'S READ IT!

Ara: Wow..! It's said about me! ^^

Eve: Yay…! Me too!

Elsword: ….

Everyone: Pff….!

Raven: It's said 'I don't good at game Elsword, but I have level 60 alredy…'

Chung: Wow! She's good at Elsword game XD

Elsword: True! Lol

Raven: Hmph! She playing a girls character = = she didn't have a boys…

Rena: she is a girl, so she's playing a girl charac!

Aisha: Ooo! She's playing Aisha! XD

Eve: She's playing Eve, too! ^^

Everyone: ….?! What…the heck?

Raven: 'I like to play Naruto ultimate ninja strom 3 very much, because they're awesome XD'

Elsword: Wow…I hope her brother play too XD

Everyone: *Laugh*

Aisha: 'Minato also awesome too!' lol

Chung: Hehheh, looks like she is really like Minato XD

Rena: But not you? XD

Chung: N-no!

Eve: 'I also like Sasuke too!' ?

Everyone: Who is Sasuke?

Som: It's in Naruto… = =

Everyone excepted Som: ! Oh! Som.

Som: Yep! Hi, what are you guys doing?

Elsword: N-nothing!

Eve: w-we looking at nothing…

Som: Really?

Everyone excepted Som: Yeah! Really!

Som: Okay? *Walk away*

Raven: Whew…let's put the diary back.

Som: AHA! You guys just read my diary! I'M GONNA- wait…it's doesn't matter…or now, KILL YOU!

Everyone excepted Som: *Run away*

Som: Hey! Come back here! = =

Minato: Um…Well… XD Reading Time! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Prince Elsword friends?!

When I wake up in the morning, Moby and Ruby sleep on my lap.  
(Hm…I think I will go to work.) I thought and remove my blanket slowly, and try not to wake them up.  
Then I pick up my stuff, and starting to work.  
(This shirt is going to be amazing! I'm going to make Prince Elsword see how hard I working on it!) I thought in a smile on my face.

1 Hours Later…~

Prince Elsword's Point of View…~

I was in the office, working on the paper work.  
"Hm…I should go check in Eve's room. I wonder what's she's doing." I said and giggle.  
So, I decide to walk to Eve's room.

Eve's Room…~

When I knock on the door, there's was no answer.  
"Hm…? Is Eve inside?" I said, curious. Then I opened the door slowly.  
"I'm coming in." I said.  
When I come inside, I see Eve laying down on the bed.  
"E-Eve!" I hurried walk to Eve. "A-are you okay?!"  
"Zzzzzz…."  
As I can see, Eve is sleeping with a shirt in her arms.  
"Argh…I think I just worried to much." I said and sit next to Eve. Without thinking, I stroke her hair.  
"Mmph….no…Moby…I can't eat…anymore…" Eve said in her half sleep. It was kind of funny, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hehheh…what a strange women." I said and giggling.  
"But…who is Moby?" I said, curious. Then I note that there's a little…like a toys stuff, but there's was two of them.  
"….." I slowly remove my hand and slowly touch the two toys stuff.  
"Ah…ah..! Tickle! Hehehe..!" The white one said out loud.  
"What in the…?" I said curious.  
"Ah..! Look who's here!" The black one said and smile at me.  
"W-who are you?!" I said, still confuse.  
"Mmmp…" Eve note that I was talking to loud, then she's wake up.  
"Oh, Eve. You're awake." I said.  
"P-Prince Elsword! W-what are you doing here?!" Eve said, startle.  
"I'm just come in here to check on you. But there's no answer on the door, so I came in." I said.  
"O-oh…" Eve said. "D-did you see…"  
"Yep, what is that toys stuff? It's talk!" I said and pointing at them.  
"Hey! We're not toy!" Ruby said and make sad face.  
"O-okay guys!" Eve said. "Well, this is my two flying robot. The white one name is Ruby and the black one is Moby."  
"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Moby and Ruby said at the same time.  
"Y-yeah. I'm just shock…like…" I said panick.  
"Well, there's nothing to shock about. Prince Elsword." Eve said and smile.  
"T-thanks." I said and blush a little. "Oh, by the way. Are you doing good?"  
"Yep! Your shirt is almost done!" Eve said and connected working on my shirt.  
"I'm wait then." I said and sit next to Eve.  
"Hm? Did you get your work done?" Eve asked with a worried face.  
"Yeah, I'm just taking a break." I said.  
"Oh. Okay." Eve said and get back to work.

30 minutes Laters…~

"Here, all done!" Eve said happily.  
"Really? Let me see." I said and peek over. "Wow…! You're a good designer!"  
"Really? Then, will you try it on?" Eve asked.  
"Sure." I said, take my shirt and I take off my neck tie.  
"Wha..! Are you going to change it right here?!" Eve said, blushing.  
"Hm?" I said, turned around. "Does it matter?"  
Then, I see Eve's face blush red even more. Then she turn around.  
"What..? Did Eve say that Eve want to see Prince Elsword nake?" Moby said.  
"I-I never said that!" Eve said, her face blush red.  
"Here, what do you think?" I asked. Then Eve turned around.  
"Wow…it does look good on you!" Eve said and smile.  
"Really? Hehheh, because you made it for me." I said with a smile. Then Eve smile back.  
"Oh, by the way. Today my friends going to come here." I said.  
"Oh, did I have to go?" Eve asked.  
"Of couse, you have to go." I said. "I'm changing this shirt in my room. You can go wait in the gardening. I told them to go there."  
"Okay. I'll go right away." Eve said and walk out the room. Then I follow her.

Garden…~  
Eve's Point Of View…~

I was in the garden to wait for Prince Elsword friends.  
"I wonder what are they look like?" I said, curious. So, I decide to walk around the garden.  
I was walking around like 3 minutes. Then I see some of people coming in the garden. It was 4 of them.  
"Hm…? Is that Prince Elsword friends?" I said, I decide to hide behind the trees.  
"I wonder what is Eve look like right now." The girl with the green hair said happily.  
"Uh-huh! Elsword just told us that Eve is his designer!" the girl with a purple hair said and smile.  
"But they're living together now. I wonder if Eve is still remember us." The boy with a black hair said.  
Then I see Prince Elsword walk toward them.  
"Hey guys!" Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Hey, red head!" The girl with purple hair said like teasing.  
"What did you call me?!" Prince Elsword shouted like angry.  
"Now, now. The prince don't shouted like that." The boy with the silver hair said.  
"But Aisha started first!" Prince Elsword said angry.  
"Elsword, you just never change." The girl with a black hair said and smile.  
"Hm…did you see Eve yet?" Aisha said.  
"Yeah, she didn't here yet." The boy with a black hair said.  
"Let's find her." Prince Elsword said and walking away. Then they follow him.  
"H-hey…" I said in a quiet voice. "Oh no. I must go get them."  
I decide to follow them.

10 minutes Later…~

"Hm…did you see her, Raven?" Prince Elsword asked.  
"Nah, I think she might still in the castle." Raven said.  
"Yeah." Aisha said and start to walk.  
"Wait!" I said while running.  
"Oh! There you are Eve." Prince Elsword said with a worried look.  
"Sorry. I'm just follow you guys, and I just hurried to run to you guys." I said.  
"Thanks for doing that." Raven said and smile.  
"By the way, let me introduced you guys." Prince Elsword said. "So, this purple head name is Aisha. The girl with green hair name is Rena. The girl with black hair name is Ara. The boy with black hair is Raven and the boy with silver hair name is Chung."  
"Hello, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you, too!" Everyone said in happily voice.  
"So…this is your great designer huh?" Rena said and smile.  
"Yep! She is my designer." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Wow…! Did she just made a shirt for you to a party?" Raven asked.  
"Yep! I show you guys my shirt later." Prince Elsword said.  
"I'm so jealous that you two can go to a party and can talk with the Princes." Ara said sadly.  
"What? With the Princes?" I said curious.  
"Yeah, they're my friends, too." Prince Elsword said. "There was Prince Edward, Prince Keith, Prince Roberto, Prince Glenn, Prince Joshua, and Prince Wilfred."  
"They was so handsome..." Aisha said and her face is blush red.  
"Haha…the girl are crazy about them." Chung said and giggle.  
"Anyway, you guys over sleep tonight, right? Why didn't you go to your room?" Prince Elsword said.  
"You mean your room?" Raven said.  
"Er…oh, I forgot to tell you, Eve. Rena, Aisha, Ara is going to sleep in your room. I think it would be batter that you guys sleep together." Prince Elsword said.  
"Oh, sure! I would love to talk with them." I said and smile.  
"Yay!" Aisha said happily.  
"By the way, Eve. Did you remember us?" Raven asked.  
"Huh?" I said curious.  
"When you were little, we was there with you. All the time that you play outside, you just invited us." Chung said and Smile.  
"S-sorry. I just can't remember anything. But I trying to remember." I said, and make sad face.  
"It's okay, Eve. We can help!" Ara said and smile.  
Everyone nodded.  
"T-thank you." I said like I was going to cry.  
"Well, let's celebrated!" Prince Elsword said.  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.  
"Let's go to lunch room!" Chung said.  
Then Everyone walk away in to the castle.

End of Chapter 6…


	7. Chapter 7

Author Thinking~

Everyone excepted Som: Hmmmm….

Som: Soo…? What do you think? ^^

Elsword: AWESOME!

Ara: Yay! My story begins! :D

Som: Hehheh…!

Raven: Hm….So…

Rena: Hm?

Raven: Who is Sasuke?

Som: Oh, that guy XD why do you ask?

Raven: We just saw it in your diary, so I wonder what's he.

Som: Ohh…he's a mad guy. Don't you guys go near him. He's like…

Sasuke: Like what…? *Walk in*

Everyone: wha…!

Sasuke: Hm? So, what's up?

Som: N-nothing! So, what are you doing here, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hm…did Minato here? I'm going to kill Naruto, too!

Ara: H-hey…why?

Sasuke: Because, if I kill him. I'm going to have a great power. And if someone getting in my way, I will destroy them.

Som: …

Aisha: W-wow…he looks like mad = =

Raven: Ikr?! He's going to kill us all! QQ

Rena: Nuuuu…! I don't want that!

Chung: Som…

Som: Y-yeah?

Chung: I have a strange feeling now… T_T

Som: H-hey… me too = =

Sasuke: By the way, were are Minato, Naruto?

Som: Well…

Minato: I'm right here ^^ *Walk in*

Naruto: S-sasuke? What are you doing here?

Sasuke: I'm here for killing you, Naruto!

Minato: What?! Why are you want to kill my son?

Sasuke: It's none of your business!

Everyone: ….?

Ara: Er…if you wanna fight, outside please.

Sasuker: Hm…fight with you is boring.

Som: Huh? What the heck? = =

Eve: You don't want to fight?

Sasuke: Yep! I just…

Elsword: …?!

Sasuke: Well, I fight Naruto later…

Naruto: What? = =

Minato: You interest in the story? XD

Sasuke: Yeah…? :D

Som: ^^ I can't believe that Sasuke like the story lol

Chung: XD ikr? He's always mad huh?

Rena: Wow! Naruto so cool!

Naruto: H-huh? W-what now?

Aisha: Ahhh! I wanna hug Naruto! XD

Ara: Hm…? I hug Minato! XD

Minato: Som…

Som: Yeah? ^^

Minato: Wonna hug? XD

Som: Sure! ^^ *hug*

Naruto: Wow, dad. If mom see it, she's going to hurt you XD

Minato: It's ok! They're all my fan. ^^

Sasuke: Aw…I wonna hug too! XD

Som Ara Aisha Rena: Yayy! *Hug*

Eve: Elsword…

Elsword: Yeah? ^^

Eve: Hug? :D

Elsword: Wha…?! What's with you?!

Eve: Aw…I just see people hugging, so I wonna hug you. ^^

Elsword: *Blushing*

Raven: OOOOO! Eve want to hug Elsword? XD

Som: lol

Rena: Yay!

Everyone Excepted Eve and Elsword: Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!

Elsword: O-okay! *Hug*

Som: lol XD

Chung: Som…

Som: Yeah?

Chung: Hug…? ^^

Som: Wha?!

Elsword: lol

Minato: XD

Rena: Huggg!

Som: *hug* XD

Eve: Well…Why are we hugging each other? = =

Ara: Cause we want to? XD

Sasuke: lol Reading time! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Party Begin!

The Day that a Party begin…  
I was in my room, sleeping with Rena, Aisha, and Ara. Ruby and Moby was sleeping with me, so they can't see them.  
"Mmph…" I opened my eyes slowly. "Oh, today is the day I have t go to a party. I take a shower then."

10 minutes Later…

When I get out of the bathroom, there's was a knock on the door. I opened the door.  
"Oh, Prince Elsword." I said.  
"You know alredy?" He asked.  
"Yes, today is the party…" I said.  
"So, you need a dress. I told the maid to get it for you. Choose one, and change it. We got to go at 8:00 PM."  
"Okay, thank you." I said and smile.  
Then Prince Elsword walking away.  
(I wonder what's wrong.) I thought with a worried feelings  
Then the maid came in with the dress.  
"Wow…" I shock how beautiful the dress are.  
"So, Miss. What dress do you want to chooses?" Maid asked with a smile.  
"Excuse me, did Prince Elsword order all this dress for me?" I asked.  
"Yes, Miss. His Highness said that there someone important to His Highness, so he order a dress for you." Maid said with a smile.  
(Me…? Important…?) I thought, curious.  
"So, what dress do you want to choose?" Maid asked.  
"I…" I looked around all three dress. "I choose that one." I pointing at the dress.  
"Oh, this one is the dress that Prince Elsword like the most." Maid said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Try this dress on, Miss." Maid said and held a dress to me. Then I take it, and go inside the bathroom.  
(I wonder why this dress he like the most?) I thought, curious.

When I changing it, I get out of the bathroom. When I get out with the dress on me, all the maid look surprise. They was stared at me.  
"Um…what's the matter?" I ask.  
"Oh, nothing, Miss. We just surprise that the dress would suite you very well." Maid said and smiling. "You got to show this dress to His Highness."  
"O-okay." I said panick. Then I get out of the room.

Prince Elsword's Office…~

When I walk into the room, I see Prince Elsword stared at the window.  
(I wonder what's wrong?) I thought as I walk into the room. Then he notice that I was walk into the room, so he turned around.  
"Um..w-well, the maid said I have to show this dress to you. Er…what do you think?" I said embarrassed.  
"…." Prince Elsword still in silence. Looks like he shock.  
"Um…"  
"O-oh! S-sorry! I'm just shock that you're so pretty today." Prince Elsword said happily, then he walk to me.  
" T-thank you…" I said, blushing.  
"I'm so glad that you're my friend." Prince Elsword said and take my hand in his. "But I'm glad more if you be my 'Princess' instead."  
Then he kissed my hand. My face blush red.  
"P-Princess?!" I said in surprise.  
"Hehheh! See? You're blushing." Prince Elsword said and giggle.  
"N-no!" I said and hide my face.  
"Anyway, you should get going and ready for a party." Prince Elsword said and walk away.  
"Yes, thank you for today." I said and bow, then walk out to the room.  
(Princess…huh?) I thought and smile.

Eve's Room.

When I get back to my room again, I saw Rana, Aisha, and Ara doing something.  
"Hm…? What are you guys doing?" I asked.  
"Oh, Eve. We just looking to your robots." Rena said and giggle.  
"W-what?!" I said like shock.  
"Hey, Eve! Your friends are so cool!" Ruby said happily.  
"R-Ruby!" I said by surprise.  
"Hello, Eve. What are these robots?" Aisha asked and giggling.  
"E-er…the white one name is Ruby and the dark one is Moby. H-how did you guys saw them?" I asked.  
"Well, I was just sitting in your bed to wait for you to come back, then Ruby and Moby just appear on your bed. We are so surprise that you have two robots." Ara said and smile.  
"Yeah, were did you found them?" Rena asked.  
"Well, I don't remember." I said sadly. "Anyway, I go changing dress."  
"Okayyy!" Moby and Ruby said at the same time.

4 minutes Later…~

"Okay, I go to Garden to relaxing. You guys want to come?" I asked.  
"No, thanks. We playing with your robots is the best." Aisha said and laugh.  
"Okay, hehheh." I giggling a little and get out of the room.

Garden…~

I was walking around the garden, and decide to sit on the bench. Then I close my eyes.  
"Ah…this is so relaxing…" I said.

Several Years Ago…

"Come here!" The girl said and call the boy over.  
"What is it?" the boy asked.  
"Hehheh! Look, there's a fish!" the girl said happily.  
"Wow! There's a pretty one!" The boy said exited.  
"I love to come here everyday with you." The girl said and smile.  
"Me, too. This flower field is pretty. Like you." The boy said and smile.  
"Thanks!" the girl said and smile back.  
"Oh, by the way. I want you to sing a song for me!" the boy said happily.  
"Hm…?" The girl said. "Sure! My singing is for you, Elsword."  
Then the girl starting singing.  
"La..la la la… la la la…."  
(Wow…her singing is beautiful. No wonder she's so pretty. Argh…! What am I thinking?!) The boy thought and watch the girl singing.

Garden.~

"Hm…?" Startle, I opened my eyes. "What was that?"  
I looked around.  
"Hm…I think that was my imagination…" I said.  
Then, I started to singing again.  
"…La…la la…la… la la la…"  
Then I sense someone behind me. I stop singing.  
"Your singing is perfectly. I love that." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"T-thank you, Prince Elsword." I said and smile.  
"We have to go to the party soon. You have to get ready." Prince Elsword said.  
"Okay. Um…" I said nervous.  
"What is it?" Prince Elsword said, turned around.  
"Er…when you and I were little, did you like me to sing a song for you, right?" I asked.  
"H-how…do you know?" Prince Elsword asked by surprise.  
"Er…well, I don't know. It's just pop up in my head." I said and smile.  
"Hehheh, sometime you look weird." Prince Elsword said and laugh.  
"Hehheh!" I laugh.  
Then we all laugh and smile to each other. Then we go to the Noble Castle.

At Villa Castle.

Prince Elsword and me has arrive to the Castle.  
"Wow…! Noble Castle is so pretty!" I said exited.  
"Heh…! Nothing is beautiful than you, Eve." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Hm…? What did you just say?" I asked. The thing that Prince Elsword said, I didn't hear it.  
"Nah..nothing." Prince Elsword said and giggle.  
Then we walk in.

Inside the Castle…

Inside was a huge hall way.  
"Eve, you wait here. I go to the bathroom." Prince Elsword said and walking away.  
"O-okay." I said. "I think I go to the ball room, but…"  
I looked around and didn't find a ball room anywhere.  
"Which way is the ball room?" I said, looking around. Then I sense someone behind me, I turn around and saw…  
"Hello, Miss." The man said.  
"Ah…hello." I said and smile. (Hm…? Those cloths, I think I saw them before.)  
"What are doing around out here?" The man asked.  
"Er…that's…" As I was going to say something, then the other man cut in our conversation.  
"Hm? What are you doing around here with a lady, Prince Wilfred?" The man said, teasing.  
(P-Prince?!) I shock.  
"I saw this lady walking around the hall, so I just talk to her." Prince Wilfred said. "What about you, Prince Roberto?"  
"I just running away from the girl." Prince Roberto said.  
"Oh, what are you two doing here?"  
then the another two man appear.  
(Is they are a Princes, too?) I thought curious.  
"Well, are you waiting for Prince Elsword, too?" Prince Wilfred asked.  
(Wait…Prince Elsword?) I thought.  
"Oh, are your Highness waiting for Prince Elsword?" I asked.  
"Yes, oh. You know him?" Prince Joshua asked by surprise.  
"Ah, well yes. I'm his designer." I said embarrassed.  
"Wow, really?!" Prince Roberto said exited.  
"I didn't even know that you're his designer." Prince Keith said.  
Then the another two man appear.  
"Hello, Prince Edward, Prince Glenn." Prince Wilfred said.  
"Wow, who is this beautiful young lady?" Prince Edward said and smile at me.  
"She's Prince Elsword's designer." Prince Roberto said.  
"Nice to meet you, Your Highness." I said and bow.  
"By the way, were is Prince Elsword?" Prince Glenn asked.  
Then Prince Elsword return.  
"Oh, here you are guys." Prince Elsword said and smile, then walk to me.  
"Hello, Prince Elsword." Prince Wilfred said.  
"Hello, have you guys met Eve?" Prince Elsword asked.  
"Yes, she's your designer." Prince Joshua said.  
"She's look pretty smart." Prince Edward said and smile at me.  
"Thank you, Your Highness." I said and smile.  
"Eve, just call us by our name." Prince Glenn said and smile.  
"Like…Prince Glenn?" I said.  
"Call me like that too!" Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"If you want me, Your Highness." I said and smile.  
Then, there's a scream all over the hall of a sudden.  
"Ahhh…! Prince Elsword!" The women scream while running to Prince Elsword.  
"H-huh?!" I Startle.  
"Oh, no. Eve, we got to run!" Prince Elsword said while taking my hand and start to run.  
"Wait for me, Prince Elsword!" The women screaming louder even more.  
"Huff…huff.."  
"Eve, we got to hide!" Prince Elsword said and run toward the wall and hide behind it.  
"Ah?! Where is Prince Elsword go?" the women said and looking around.  
"Let's go over there!" The women said, then they running away.  
"Phew…" I sigh in relive.  
"Those girl are so crazy about me." Prince Elsword said and make a weird face. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hehheh…!" I laugh.  
"What are you laughing at?" Prince Elsword asked.  
"Nothing. Just laughing at your weird face." I said and smile.  
"Hmph!" Prince Elsword said like mad, then looking away.  
"Awww…are you mad at me?" I said teasing.  
"No!" Prince Elsword mad like a kid. It's looking so cute when he mad.  
Then, we heard a foot step coming toward us.  
"Shhh…" Prince Elsword said and cover my mouth with his hand.  
(Hm…? Are that the women group again?) I thought.  
Then the foot step closer and closer.  
"Oh, there you are Prince Elsword, Eve." Prince Glenn said in relive.  
"Oh, Prince Glenn." Prince Elsword said and release his hand off my mouth.  
"There you are, Prince Elsword, Eve." Prince Joshua said. "Prince Elsword, you have to go to the ball room with us."  
"So, it's start." Prince Elsword said. "Eve, let's go to the ball room."  
"O-okay." I said curious.  
Then we all walk to the ball room.

Ball Room….~

Inside the ball room was pretty. Really. There's was a couple dancing on the dance floor.  
"Wow…" I shock.  
"Time to go." Prince Keith said.  
Then Everyone walking away from me. Then the voice full all over the room. So I decide to go over to the food table.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience! Please turn your eyes now to the balcony atop the spiral staircase!"  
"Hm…?" I turn to look on the staircase.  
"The eyes of the world are upon them; the future kings of the six greatest kingdoms one earth!"  
And then the spotlight snapped on. Illuminating the figures of six men.  
"First is Charles's own Prince Edward!"  
(Wow…Prince Edward, huh?) I thought with a smile.  
"Prince Wilfred of Philip!"  
(Oh, that's Prince Wilfred.)  
"Prince Keith of Liberty!"  
(…) I was looking of the six Princes on the balcony.  
"Prince Roberto of Altaria!"  
(I think Prince Roberto is kind of friendly.)  
"Prince Joshua of Dres Van!"  
Then I see all women was staring at him.  
(Wow…he is popular. Like Prince Elsword, huh?)  
"Prince Glenn of Oriens!"  
(Hm…come to think about it, he's almost look like he's younger than me.)  
Then my eyes was stared at…  
"And Prince Elsword of Hamel!"  
Then all the women stared at him.  
(Whoa…he's the popular one.)  
Then all the princes was down the floor. Then they're walking to me.  
"Hey, Eve." Prince Elsword said. "Thanks for waiting!"  
"Er…you're good up there, Prince Elsword." I said and smile.  
"Aw…! Did I good too?" Prince Roberto asked.  
"Yes, Prince Roberto." I said and smile.  
"Your smile was so beautiful, I hope you're beautiful inside as well." Prince Edward said and take my hand in his and kiss the back of it.  
"Um…"  
"Wha…?! What are you doing?!" Prince Elsword said and take me away. Then he hugged me tightly.  
"P-Prince Elsword…" I said, embarrassed. I'm just worried that people could be watching us.  
"Oh, s-sorry." Prince Elsword said and release me off him.  
"Prince Elsword, are you jealous?" Prince Wilfred said like teasing.  
"N-no! I would be never!" Prince Elsword said. I can see that he is blushing.  
(Hehheh! He's kind of cute!) I thought and giggle.  
Then I sense the people are watching us.  
"Who is that girl?"  
"Why is she greet by a Princes?"  
"I'm so jealous."  
(Oh, no. I'm a little scared.) I thought with a worried feelings.  
Then, the music is start playing. Then the couple walk to the dance floor, and they start dancing.  
"Eve."  
I turned around and saw Prince Elsword take his hand out for me.  
"Want to dance with me?" Prince Elsword asked with a smile.  
"H-huh? B-but, I never dance before." I said panick.  
"It's okay, Eve. You can practice with me." Prince Elsword said, still reach a hand out to me. "Your hand, my Princess."  
(Princess…?!) I thought, my face blush red.  
"O-okay." I said, and take his hand.  
Then we move toward the dance floor. Then Prince Elsword pull me toward him. I think he notice my nervous.  
"It's okay, just follow my lead. Don't be nervous." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Thank you, Prince Elsword." I said and smile back.  
Then we started dancing. I can sense that some people be watching us, but I didn't nervous anymore. I can felt his warm hand, his smile. It's cheered me up.  
(Prince Elsword is so kind and popular.) I thought with a smile.  
"What's with the face?" Prince Elsword ask.  
"I'm just happy that you're so kind to me." I said and smile.  
"Thanks. I'm happy to dance with you today." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
We connected dancing and dancing.  
"Wow…Eve is good." Prince Wilfred said by surprise.  
"Miss Eve is so beautiful while dancing…" Prince Edward said and smile.  
Then the song stop. We bow to each other and smile. Then…  
"Wowwww…! Prince Elsword, dace with me next!" The women said.  
"Please dance with me, Your Highness!"  
"Choose me, Prince Elsword!"  
(I think I go somewhere else…) I thought and walking away.  
"Eve, wait!" Prince Elsword said and trying to get out of group of women.  
"Prince Elsword got into trouble!" Prince Roberto said, teasing.  
"Prince Elsword, you got to go after her." Prince Glenn said.  
"O-okay, thanks guys." Prince Elsword said and smile, then he chase after me.

Garden…

I running to a garden behind the castle, alone.  
"I think I was wrong to go into this party, maybe I should just go back to the castle." I said sadly.  
Then the wind blowing.  
"Hahhhh, this is so relaxing…" I said, closing my eyes.  
"…Na na na…Na…na na…" I singing the song with a relaxing body and my soft voice.

I didn't even know that someone was sitting next to me. So I keep singing.  
"..Na na na…Na na…na…"  
"That song is so beautiful, I love when you singing."  
"Oh…" I said by surprise. "Prince Elsword, when did you here? I didn't heard your footstep."  
"I don't want you to stop singing, so I came to you in quiet step." Prince Elsword said and giggle.  
"Hehheh, your weird sometime." I said and laugh.  
"Well…" Prince Elsword said and stand up from the bench. "Your hand, My Princess…"  
I smile and take his hand and we starting dancing.  
"Um…what about all the women…?" I asked worried.  
"I'm just running away to find you. I'm just worry that you walk out like that." Prince Elsword said and make sad face.  
"I'm…sorry. I'm just think that I should go somewhere else. So I just running into this garden. Sorry to make you worry." I said and make sad face.  
"..The only women I like the most, is you Eve." Prince Elsword said like embarrassed. I can see that he's blushing.  
"R-really? You like something about me, don't you?" I said teasing.  
"I wish it's not true, but it's true." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Thank you." I said, smile back.  
Then we stop dancing and smile at each other.  
"I think it's late, we should go back to the Castle." Prince Elsword said.  
"Okay." I said, walking away. Then my shoe slip off.  
(Oh…) I was going to pick up my shoe when…  
"I put it on for you, my Princess." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"H-huh?" I said by surprise.  
"A Prince won't let any lady put on a shoe on her own." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Alright, thank you." I said, smile back.  
The Prince Elsword put on a shoe on my feet.  
"Let's go." Prince Elsword said and walking ahead of me. Then I follow him.  
The night of the dancing, now it's end…

End of Chapter 8…


	9. Chapter 9

Author Thinking… ^^

Elsword: Hm…not bad! ^^

Eve: I really like it!

Som: Well, yeah? :D

Chung: Yayyy! I'm just know that I like the romance story today! XD

Raven: Hm…I can tell that Som is good writer… I think…

Ara: She IS good.

Som: Yeah? :D

Rena: I loveeee it! XD

Aisha: But…Elsword is the one is popular… why? QQ

Som: He is the Prince, you know. He's is also have to be popular.

Raven: Haha, we are Prince Elsword friends though. XD

Chung: And that was enough for me ^^

Som: I'm glad that you guys happy XD

Elsword: But why is Eve like singing?

Som: Cause I create a story? :D

Chung: Som… ^^

Som: Yess…? :D

Chung: *Hug*

Som: *Hug*

Elsword: Wow XD

Ara: They hugging XD

Chung: I don't know why when I hug you it's feels good. XD

Som: I know right? :D

Elsword: Oh yeah, when I hug Eve, I feel good, too. XD

Eve: Hm…? Really? ^^ *Hug*

Elsword: *Hug* XD

Raven: Wow, Ara. We are the only one who didn't hugging XD

Ara: So…Hug? ^^

Raven: *Hug* lol

Som: I'm taking a time to write it, so if any of you saw the wrong words, I'm so sorry T_T I think I didn't check at first.

Chung: It's okay, my dear. ^^

Rena: lol

Aisha: Wha? You calling Som 'My dear' ? XD

Raven: He just like Som lol

Ara: Congratz, Chung! ^^

Chung: N-no I'm not! *Blushing*

Som: Chung…really? :O

Chung: I-it's up what you think then, Som =^^=

Som: Nya~! Your face is so cute! :D

Elsword: Som, you like Chung, right?

Som: Er…if in game Elsword is Yes. :D

Raven: Hm…I wonder what is the next chapter looks like…

Som: ^^

Rena: I think it's going to be more romance! .

Aisha: Hm…interesting XD

Ara: Hey Som.

Som: Yeah? ^^

Ara: I wonder if all the princes are handsome XD

Som: They are handsome! .

Elsword: You want to see them? :O

Aisha: Yeah? :D

Elsword: Okay! Ahem…red over red over, send all the princes right over!

Princes: …? Where are we?

Everyone excepted Elsword: *Shock*

Prince Edward: Oh, Miss Eve. ^^

Eve: Hello, Prince Edward. *Bow*

Prince Joshua: Were are we? = =

Som: Whoaa! Elsword, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!

Elsword: Magic lol

Rena: Na~ they so handsome! .

Aisha: Whattttt?! They are real!

Ara: Whoa…They're cute XD

Raven: There we go…= =

Chung: Som…please don't fall for themmm! T_T

Som: Why? XD you want me to fall for you? :D

Elsword: ;D

Raven: Well…Chung is teasing, right?

Chung: I'm serious! :L

Som: Really? XD

Ara: Then, why don't you two be dating now? XD

Prince Roberto: Hey, Glenny. Look at those guys!

Prince Glenn: Urgh! How many time I told you not to call me that!

Prince Edward: Now now, there is no time to fight.

Prince Keith: Where ARE we now?! I was busy with my business then I just come here for no reason!

Elsword: Oh no. they're angry :O

Eve: Um…we're so sorry that we bring you here, Your Highness.

Prince Wilfred: It's okay, Eve. I was just finish with my document. ^^

Prince Roberto: So, what is this place?

Elsword: It's Som's House…

Som: Well, no? it's not my house…or it is? = =

Rena: Prince Roberto so cool! .

Aisha: Yeah! Nya~ :D

Prince Joshua: What are you?

Eve: We're gang Elsword from another world. ^^

Chung: Hm…

Som: What is it Chung?

Chung: Som, do you even interest in them?

Som: Yeah! But you tell me that you want me to fall for you XD

Prince Edward: What's this about?

Prince Roberto: I don't know, Ed. They look like they're falling in love! :D

Prince Edward: Oh, what's up with the name?

Prince Roberto: Yeah, isn't it cool? :D

Prince Joshua: Ed? = = Prince Roberto, you such a kid.

Prince Glenn: How do we suppose to get out?

Som: Er…I think you need to be here for a while.

Elsword: There's no way going back for a to do some while. Sorry…

Prince Keith: What?! I have to do some document! Then there's no way out?!

Prince Wilfred: Calm down Prince Keith.

Som: If the next chapter is finish, Your Highness could go back. ^^

Prince Joshua: Next chapter?

Chung: She's writing a story. :D

Ara: It's fun. Your Highness should read it. ^^

Prince Roberto: Really? Sound fun!

Prince Edward: A story…I like to read a story too. ^^

Prince Keith: What? A story? Are you stupid?

Prince Joshua: Prince Keith, be nice. We should listen to her.

Prince Glenn: Let's start right now?

Som: Sure! ^^ but it will be long though, sorry reader. T_T

Elsword: Reading Time…~? Yeah. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Going on a Trip with the Princes?!

I was on the way to Prince Elsword office to tell him the breakfast is ready.  
When I come in without knocking the door, then I saw a picture that makes my hearth skip a beat.

(Wha…) I thought, looking at Prince Elsword half nake.

"Ah…Eve…" Prince Elsword said, blushing.  
"W-what are you doing?!" I said, turning around.  
"I'm just changing my shirt. But why are you come in here without knocking the door?" Prince Elsword said, still half nake.  
"I-I just come in here to tell you the breakfast is ready." I said turning around. "P-put some cloth on!"  
"Oh, sorry." Prince Elsword said, blushing.  
I still looking at him.  
(Wow…his body so…no no no! What am I thinking?!) I thought, my face blush red.  
"Hey, I can't change while you look at me like that." Prince Elsword said, blushing.  
"Oh, s-sorry." I said, turning around.  
(His body is look kind of…strong…) I thought.  
"Okay, you can turn around."  
Then I turn around.  
"So, breakfast?"  
"Yes, I just helping them making food a little." I said and smile.  
"Really? I want to eat the food that you make someday." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Then let's go, Prince Elsword." I said and walk out the room.

Dinner Room…~

"Mmph…! It's taste good. Your cooking is good." Prince Elsword said happily.  
"Hehheh…! I'm glad. I'm just helping a little." I said and smile.  
"Oh, Eve. Tomorrow we are going on a trip." Prince Elsword said.  
"Hm…? Tomorrow?" I said curious.  
"We are going on a trip with another Princes." Prince Elsword said, still eating. "Oh, and my friends, too"  
"Really? Are you done with your paper work?" I asked.  
"Yeah, all the princes are done with the paper work. So we all agree to go to the trip. My friends want to come too, so I agree for them to go with us." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"That's great." I said and smile.  
"Thank you for the food." Prince Elsword said, then standing up.  
"What? You done already?" I ask by surprise.  
"Yep, I have to packing. Oh, if you want your…um…robots go, it's okay." Prince Elsword said.  
"Oh, thank you Prince Elsword." I said and smile.  
Then Prince Elsword walk away.

Eve's Room…~

Everyone still in my room. When I walk in there, I see Rena and Aisha playing with Moby and Ruby. Ara was reading a book.  
"Ruby, Moby. I have a great news!" I said and smile.  
"What is it?!" Ruby and Moby said at the same time, exited.  
"Tomorrow we are going on a trip." I said.  
"Oh, you go, too?" Ara asked, exited.  
"Yes. I just going to starting packing right away." I said and start packing.  
"I'll help!" Moby and Ruby said at the same time.  
"Oh, did you guys packing yet?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." Aisha said.  
"We should start too." Rena said and walk away.  
(Hm…if we are going on a trip, I should start doing a food, right? Maybe I'll ask him.) I thought with happily feelings.  
"Um…I will be right back." I said.  
"Where are you going?" Ara ask.  
"Prince Elsword's office." I said. "I'll go ask him about doing a food for a trip tomorrow."  
"Oh, picnic?" Aisha said and smile.  
"Yeah. Well, I be right back." I said and walk away.

Prince Elsword's Office…~

I was knocking on the door, then the door open at the moment.  
"Come in." Prince Elsword said and opened the door for me. Then I walk in.  
"So, what is it?" Prince Elsword ask.  
"Um…I just going to ask you if I can make a food to go to a trip tomorrow." I said.  
"Sure, if you can do it. Oh, I can tell my friends to make it, too." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Really? Thank you Prince Elsword!" I said happily. "I'm going to make it delicious food ever!"  
"Haha…you're so funny." Prince Elsword said and laugh.  
"Hmph…!" Without thinking, I pout.  
"Oh, sorry." Prince Elsword said, giggling.  
"Wait, I wonder what kind of hotel we stay to?" I ask.  
"Well, actually. We just go camping. So it shouldn't have the hotel around." Prince Elsword said.  
"Oh…okay. I should make a lot of food then." I said.  
"Well, do as much as you can. You don't have to do a lot though." Prince Elsword said with a worried face.  
"Thank you. Anyway, I should get going." I said and smile.  
"Good luck. Do your best. I'm waiting to eat your own cooking." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Thank you." I said and walk out of the room.

Cooking Room…~

"Thank you guys. Let's make a delicious meal!" I said cheerfully.  
"I think everyone would like it." Chung said and smile.  
"They're going to love it!" Aisha said and smile.  
"Let's start!" Ara said.  
"So, we can make sandwich or sushi." Raven said.  
"Yeah, and we can make the food that we know like…" Chung said and stop.  
"Like…?" Ara ask.  
"I don't know…" Chung said.  
"Hm…maybe we can do more of that." I said and smile.  
"Okay, let's go!" Aisha cheered.  
"Yeah!" We all cheer. Then we start cooking.  
Me and Ara are doing the sandwich. Rena and Aisha was doing the salad. Raven and Chung doing the sushi. I was asking Ruby and Moby packing for me.  
"Oh, Eve. Can you pack the basket?" Ara asked.  
"Sure. If you done the sandwich, I just put them in." I said, start put the sandwich in the basket.  
"Wait, we can make more of things, right?" Chung ask while place a box of sushi in front of me.  
"Yeah, I just didn't know to make anything…" Raven said sadly.  
"It's okay! We go camping, right? We just have to make a lot." Aisha said.  
"Let's make pasta!" I said out loud.  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheer.  
"How…?" Rena ask curious.  
"I'll teach you." I said and smile. "First, you do this."  
Then I start to doing pasta. I start pick up some vegetables.  
"Wow, you're so good." Rena said and smile.  
"I'm just get use to it." I said and smile. "My mom teaching me when I was little."  
"Okay! It's easy than I thought." Raven said.  
"Let's do like 3 plate." Rena said.  
"Okay. The two of you do 1." I said.  
"Okay!" Everyone said and connected to cook.  
(I think Prince Elsword and others will like it!) I thought exited.

Later…like an hour…~?

I was in my room. Last night, I think I can't remember a thing. How did I get into my bedroom?  
(Hm…? What?) I thought, waking up from bed. (Oh, it's 3 AM…Whattttt?)  
I quickly looking around. (What happen last night? Did someone carry me here? I think that's not it…anyway, I should go to sleep. Wait, what about the food? Eh..?! I have to go look!)  
By the thought, I hurried walk to the kitchen room.

Kitchen Room…~

I was looking around and found the 2 basket on the table.  
"Oh, so we did cook…" I said in relive. "Why don't I remember last night?"  
Then I sense someone behind me.  
"What…? You are still up?"  
I turned around and saw Prince Elsword with pajamas on.  
"Oh." I said by surprise.  
"What's up?" He ask.  
"Nothing. I just didn't remember about last night. I think I fall asleep while I was cooking." I said.  
"Yeah, you're." Prince Elsword said and giggle.  
"W-what? Don't tell me you…" I said and blushing.  
"What? I just found you in here late at night. Everyone just trying to wake you up, but you didn't. So I just carry you back to your room." Prince Elsword said shyly.  
"C-carry?!" I said and blushing. "W-was I heavy?"  
"Nope! But I'm happy that I carry you to bed." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Why you..!" I said madly.  
"Haha..! Anyway, it's late. You should go to bed." Prince Elsword said.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you then." I said and walk away. Then Prince Elsword spoke out.  
"Eve, you want me to carried you back to your room?" He ask with a smile.  
"No, thanks!" I said and walk away. Then Prince Elsword walk to me from behind and carried me.  
"Kyaa~!" Startle I scream.  
"Let my carry you!" Prince Elsword said and walking while carry me in his arms.  
"W-w-what are you doing?! Let me down!" I said, my face blush red.  
"Shhh..! Just let me carry you!" Prince Elsword whispered.  
"O-okay! J-just…" I said quietly. "But it feels good when it's in someone arms…"  
"Oh…that's mean you like it?" Prince Elsword said and laugh.  
"No! I said it's good!" I said embarrassed.  
Then I release me off his arms and place me down.  
"Well, good night." I said and smile.  
"Good night." Prince Elsword said, smiling back. "If you want me to…ahem, carry you again, let me know." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"What? You…!"I said madly.  
Then Prince Elsword walking away.  
(Hmph! Is he a pervert?!) I thought and open the door and ready go to sleep for a trip tomorrow.

Trip Day..~!

I wake up in 9:00 AM on the morning. Take time to dress up and start remove bags and baskets outside.  
"Phew…!" I said and smile. "Rena, where's your bag?"  
"Here." Rena said, handing me her bag.  
Then I place it in front of me.  
"Er…where's Aisha?" I ask.  
"She's in the kitchen to get are baskets." Ara said.  
Then I see Aisha running over me.  
"Oh! I got are baskets!" Aisha said while running with baskets in her hand.  
"Okay! Everyone are here, then we can go out?" I said.  
"I think so. Elsword just tell me that we can go and wait outside." Raven said.  
"Okay, then we can go." I said, start walking with my bag in my hand. Moby and Ruby was inside my bag.

Outside~…

We all carried our bags and wait for the other Princes.  
"Oh, you guys are ready." Prince Elsword said.  
"Um…where are the other Princes? Do we waiting for them?" Rena ask.  
"Yeah, we wait for the car." Prince Elsword said.  
"Limousine?" Chung said. "It's here."  
look over the direction that Chung look at, then I saw a limousine come in.  
"Whoa, that's a big one." Aisha said by surprise.  
"Hey Els!" Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"'Els?'" Ara said.  
"It's my nickname?" Prince Elsword ask.  
"Yep! It's it cute?" Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"Prince Roberto, you look like a child." Prince Joshua said.  
"Anyway, did we have to get going? Come in here guys!" Prince Glenn said.  
"You can put some stuff in the back." Prince Keith said.  
When I was done putting stuff away, I enter the car. I was sit next to Prince Elsword. I turned around and look at him, then he smile.  
"I hope your cooking are good." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"We help her after all. So it's going to be good!" Ara said and smile.  
"What? Miss Eve is cooking?" Prince Edward said in surprise.  
"It's for breakfast on the trip. Everyone was making it, too." I said and smile.  
"Wow, we can eat breakfast when we get there." Prince Glenn said.  
"I think Your Highness would like it." I said and smile.

Camping area…~

When I come out of the car, I saw a big house in front of me.  
"Whoa…a house?" I said curious.  
"This is where we're going to sleep in." Prince Elsword said.  
"What? I thought it's a camping!" Prince Roberto said like a kid.  
"It's a camping. At night it's have a festival around here."  
"Really?" Aisha said exited.  
"I think it would be fun." I said and smile. Then I remove my bag off, and go inside.  
"Wow…! It's so big!" I said exited.  
"It's like we're in the castle for real." Raven said and smile.  
"Well, there're only 6 rooms. So, you need to share rooms…" Prince Elsword said.  
"Oh, what? We have to share room?" Prince Keith said madly.  
"Calm down, Prince Keith." Prince Edward said and smile.

"I share with Aisha then." Rena said.  
"Then I share with Raven." Chung said.  
"Eve, you got to sleep with Elsword, okay?" Aisah said and smile.  
"W-what?! I-I don't want to…" I said embarrassed.  
"C'mon, Eve. Or, do you want to sleep with the others?" Raven ask.  
"Er…well no, but…"  
"Then stay with him!" Aisha said, patting me on the back.  
"Okay, then. There's no other choice." Prince Elsword said and walking away shyly.  
(Ah…why it have to turn on this way?! Am I going to sleep together with Prince Elsword?!) As I thought that…  
"Eve embarrassed!" Ruby said out loud.  
"R-Ruby!"  
Oh, yeah. They can read my thoughts. I just already forgot about that.  
"What?" Rena said curious.  
"J-just don't listen what they say…!" I said and smile shyly, then walk away.

Prince Elsword's room…~

"Wow…! It's so pretty!" I said by surprise. "This room is not different from the room in the castle."  
"Yep! This room is big enough for us." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
Then my face blush red.  
As if he know I was feelings, he say…  
"Don't worry, Eve. I won't do anything strange to you." He said, smiling.  
"T-thanks…" I said, still embarrassed.  
"So, you have to get ready, at 8:00 PM have a festival out there." Prince Elsword said.  
"Oh…a festival…?" I said curious.  
"Yes, have to been in festival before?" Prince Elsword ask.  
"Er…well, no." I said shyly.  
"Hehheh, how surprise that is." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"D-don't laugh at me…" I said embarrassed.  
"I don't! Well, you have to wear a Yukata." Prince Elsword said and handed me a pink Yukata.  
"It's so pretty!" I said and smile.  
"Of course, I choose it for you." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Huh? Really?" I ask.  
"J-just forget about it…" Prince Elsword said shyly, then turn around.  
"Well, I love it." I said and smile. "I go changing."

After changing…

I was come out of the bathroom, then I saw Prince Elsword looking at me with his red Yukata on. He was silent for a moment.  
"What's the matter? Did I dress wrong?" I ask.  
"Ah…n-no, Eve. You look so beautiful so I can't look away…" Prince Elsword said, blushing.  
"Thank you." I said and smile. "You're looking good in Yukata, too."  
"Thanks" Prince Elsword said and smile. "So, shall we go?" Then he handed out his hand to me, so I take his hand.

Festival…~!

"Wow…! It's so pretty!" I said and smile.  
"Have you ever been in festival before?" Prince Glenn ask.  
"Well, no. But today I'm going to play a lot!" I said happily.  
"Yay! We are, too!" Ruby and Moby said at the same time.  
"Ohhh! Eve, let's go play over there!" Rena said and tagged my arm along.  
"Hey, wait!" Then Aisha follow us.  
"She's looking happy." Prince Edward said, smiling.  
"Eve, as an old friend…" Prince Wilfred said and smile.  
"Well, you guys can go play somewhere?" Prince Elsword said.  
"Okay, okay. You want to be alone with Eve?" Prince Roberto said teasing.  
"N-no! I don't like her." Prince Elsword said embarrassed. Then he walking away.

"Moby, Ruby. Look, I got two robot toys!" I said happily. In my arms have a black toy and white one. It's like Ruby and Moby.  
"Nya…~! They look like us!" Ruby said and smile.  
"Really?" I said.  
Then Prince Elsowrd walk in.  
"Oh, you got two toys? They look like your two robots…" Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Hehheh. So, what are you going to play, Prince Elsword?" I ask.  
"Well, we all decide we are going in the hunt house." Prince Elsword said.  
"H-hunt house?!" I said like scared. Actually, I don't like a ghost thing.  
"What, you don't like ghost, Eve?" Rena ask.  
"Y-yeah…" I said shyly.  
"Hehheh. You can wait outside if you like." Prince Wilfred said kindly.  
"Thank you…" I said and smile.  
"Oh, I stay with Eve then." Aisha said.  
"Me, too." Rena and Ara said at the same time.  
"Ah, well. Take care of her." Prince Elsword said shyly, then he walking away. Then the others follow him, giggling.  
"Well, Eve. Are you hungry?" Rena ask with a smile.  
"A little…"  
"We can find something to eat! Let's get a food over there." Aisha said.  
"Okay, Eve. We will be right back." Ara said and smile.  
"Okay." I said, smiling back.  
(Hm…I think I been in festival before…but why can't I remember it?) I thought.

_The red hair boy and the grey hair girl was coming to the festival with their friend…  
_"Elsword!" The grey hair girl waving at the red hair boy.  
"Oh, Eve. You are here!" The red hair boy said and running over the grey hair girl.  
"So, where are your friends?" Eve ask.  
"Oh, they didn't here yet?" Elsword ask.  
"I didn't see them…" Eve said sadly.  
"Oh well. What about you and me go in first?" Elsword ask with a smile.  
"Are you sure? Your friends will be mad." I said.  
"I think they don't!" Elsword said and smile happily.  
"Well, okay." Eve said and smile.

_…_

"Wow…! That stuff animal is so cute!" Eve said and smile.  
"Really? I can get them for you." Elsword said and smile.  
"Yay! Thank you!" Eve said and smile.  
_Wow! Elsword is so cool while shooting bow…did I think of him as a friend? He is like my brother to me. Maybe I like Elsword? No, I must not. If I did, it will ruin our friendship…and we will never be friend again…I would like to stay like this forever…  
_"Here, Eve." Elsword said, handing Eve a stuff animal.  
"Yay! Thank you, Elsword! You're so cool while you shooting!" Eve said and smile.  
"Y-you think so?" Elsword said shyly.  
Then Eve nodded with a smile.  
"Hahah…" Elsword laugh. "Eve."  
"Yeah?"  
"Will we stay like this a little longer?" Elsword ask embarrassed.  
_So, we were think the same thing…!  
_"Okay!" I said and smile.

(Wait…what was that…? But…it just poped in my head…did I with together with Prince Elsword before?)  
As I thought that, the man screaming over the festival.  
"MONSTER! There's was a monster!"  
"Monster?!" The women said in shock. "Everyone run!"  
Then the people was running out. It was me alone.  
"Oh no! Where's everyone?!" I said, looking around.  
"Eve! I sense something!" Ruby said.  
"What?" I ask.  
"It's the King Nasod! But I didn't see him anywhere!" Ruby said.  
"It was his enemy! Eve, they're strong! Be careful!" Moby said.  
"Okay!" I said.  
Then there're the monsters coming out of the bush. There was three of them.  
(Moby said it was the King Nasod enemy..it's means they're really strong. I have to be careful.)  
"Okay there I go!" I said, running over them. "Particle Ray!" I said skill name, then there was a lazer coming out of my hand.  
"Gr..!"  
"Take that!" I said. "Energy Needles!"  
But the monster dodge my attack.  
"What? Why is it dodge my attack?"  
_"Because you're our queen…Queen Eve…"  
_"W-what?! D-did the King Nasod send you to kill me?" I ask.  
_"Well, you're out Queen after all. We can't kill you. We have to take you back to the Altera Core. Your village is in your hand but you leave it? Just come back with us…"  
_"N-no! There's no way. In Altera Core was cold and sadness. No people smiling or laughing. I just don't want that! I will come back and create our new village." I said.  
_"Why did you want to be with the human so much? They're dangerous. They didn't have a feelings for you. They're just a junk! Come back with us…"  
_"No is no!" I said out loud. "The human is understand my feelings! And I just found my friends that I search for a long time! I said to you that I will come back to Altera Core and reborn our new village!"  
_"Well, we have no choice. Looks like we have to __kill__ you, fare well, Nasod Queen."  
_Then the three monster come closer to me.  
"Eve! We have to run!" Moby said.  
"Eve?"  
_(Why? The village? I'm the Queen and I'm not going to do anything to change our village? Yes…I'm suppose to be killed. I'm the bad Queen. It's just a little problem, but I can't…)  
_I shut my eyes tight.  
"Eve?! Open your eyes!" Moby said.  
"Eve!" Ruby said.  
Just when the monster going to attack me…  
"Watch out!"  
_(Who is that voice? Is it…)_  
Then I open my eyes and found myself in Prince Elsword arm's.  
"E-ekkkk!" I scream.  
"H-hey! Eve, are you hurt anywhere?!" Prince Elsword ask.  
"W-w-what are you doing here?!" I ask by surprise.  
Then Prince Elsword putting me down on the ground.  
"I come to save you!" Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Save…me?" I said like shock.  
Then Prince Elsword's face blush red.  
"Ah…well, I just hear some of the man screaming and I was worried about you, so I come over." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Where're the others?" I ask.  
"They were fighting. Rena, Aisha and Ara was fighting with others."  
"Really…" I said and look up at Prince Elsword's face. "Thank you for worry about me." I smile.  
"Well, I'm glad that you're okay." Prince Elsword said and smile, then he patted my head.  
_"Hey, let's go search over the bush. We have to kill her. She's not our Queen anymore."  
_"No, you don't!" Prince Elsword said, standing up.  
_"Who is that?"  
"Is that a human? We must kill him, too."  
_"Luna Blade!" Prince Elsword said skill name, then there was a blue blade falling down and hit the monster. Then the monster disappear.  
"Prince Elsword, you're…"  
"Oh, I'm the people in the El Village. So I can use skill." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
(I knew it! That skill is kind of surprise me.) I thought.  
"Hey, let's get back. Everyone must waiting for us." Prince Elsword said.  
"Okay." I said.  
Then we walk along and get back to the house.

"Oh, they're here." Rena said.  
"Hello, Rena." I said and smile.  
"Yay! We get back safe!" Moby said and fly out of my pocket.  
"If Prince elsword wasn't there, we all have to die!" Ruby said.  
"Eve!" Prince Roberto said and running to me, then he hugged me tightly. "My dear, are you okay? I was worried about you, Eve."  
"U-um…"  
Then Prince Elsword drag Prince Roberto out of me.  
"Prince Roberto, what do you think you're doing?!" Prince Elsword said like mad.  
"Aw…just a little hug here." Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"Prince Roberto, be careful of what you did." Prince Glenn said and giggling.  
"Hey, Glenny-poo. Are you on Prince Elsword side?" Prince Roberto ask.  
"I told you a thousand times to stop calling me that!" Prince Glenn said angry.  
"Now now. Didn't we happy that they get back?" Prince Edward said and smile. "We have to celebrated!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.  
"I want beer!" Prince Elsword said.  
"Does everyone want beer?" Prince Glenn ask.  
"I want the apple juice!" I said happily.  
"I want water." Rena said.  
"I want orange juice." Aisha said.  
"I want wine." Raven said.  
"So, I want banana juice." Ara said and smile.  
"Coming up!" Prince Elsword said and walking away.  
"Why did you guys drink juice?" Prince Keith ask.  
"I like apple juice. It's taste like haven!" I said happily.  
"It is." Rena said and smile.  
"So, Eve. What happen while you were fighting?" Prince Wilfred ask.  
"Well, I just almost killed there and Prince Elsword came to save me. His skill was so cool. It makes me surprise a bit." I said and smile weakly.  
Then Prince Elsword handing me a drink.  
"Here."  
"Thank you." I said and take the glass of apple juice.  
Then Prince Elsword sit next to me on the grass.  
"So, cheers!" Prince Elsword said out loud.  
"Cheers!" Everyone cheered.  
"Ah..! This apple juice is so awesome!" I said happily.  
"Wow, Eve. Are you loud all of the sudden?" Raven ask.  
"But it taste good!" I said and smile.  
"Haha…let's make a fireplace." Prince Joshua said.  
"We have to go find a rod?" Prince Roberto said.  
"Yeah. So, the boys go with me, and the girls wait here then." Prince Wilfred said.  
"Okay." Prince Elsword said and walk away.  
"Be careful, you guys." I said and smile.  
Then they walk away.  
"Say, Eve." Rena said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you…like Elsword?" Rena ask and giggle.  
"Pfft…" I was drinking the apple juice and I spilled it.  
"Oh, s-sorry, Eve. Are you okay?" Rena ask with a worried face.  
"Ack..! I'm okay. Ahe…ahem!" I said. "You said what?!"  
"She say if you like Elsword!" Aisha said.  
"I-I'm not! Okay?!" I said out loud.  
"But you look like you happy when you talk to him." Ara said and smile.  
"It's just a friendship!" I said embarrassed.  
"Reaaallly?" Rena said teasing.  
"Yes, REALLY!" I said.  
"Hehheh. You two look like a couple to me!" Rena said and smile.  
"No…? They are like a boyfriend and girlfriend!" Rena said and laugh.  
"H-hey, stop that!" I said shyly.  
"Eve is shy!" Moby said and smile.  
"Hey…"  
"SO! What did you got there, Ruby?" Rena ask.  
"A stuff animal!" Ruby said happily.  
"I got it, too!" Moby said and smile.  
"Hahah…that's wonderful." Ara said and smile.  
"Prince Elsword get it for me. Hehheh" I said and smile to myself.  
"Did you say something, Eve?" Aisha ask.  
Oh! Nothing!" I said and smile.  
Then, the others come back with the wood in their hand.  
"Welcome back." Rena said.  
"Thanks. So, ready to start to place a fire?" Chung said and smile.  
"Let's start to kindle the wood and make fire!" Raven said out loud.

After a while…~

"Wow, Els is drunk…" Prince Roberto said and laugh.  
"Eve…" Prince Elsword said.  
"Y-yeah?" I said.  
"Can you do me something…?"  
"What is it?"  
"Can you…kiss my forehead?"  
"Ohhhh…!" Everyone said by surprise.  
"N-no!" I said embarrassed.  
"Wow, Elsword is asking Eve to kiss your forehead." Raven said and laugh.  
"H-he just drunk!" I said.  
"Eve, can you kiss my forehead? Please?" Prince Elsword ask with a smile.  
"H-hey…you're too close!" I said. Prince Elsword's face was the inches of mine.  
Then his face was down on my lap.  
"Zzzzz…."  
"He's…sleeping?" I said.  
"Haha…he's like a kid." Prince Glenn said and giggle.  
"Anyway, Eve. You should take Elsword to his room." Prince Wilfred said and giggle.  
"O-okay." I said, take his hand on my shoulder and carry him to his room.

I carry him to his room and lay him down on bed. I look on his red face for a moment…  
"His face is so cute…" I said and smile.  
"…Eve…"  
"Hm…? Why is he said my name?"  
I decide to pitch his cheek.  
"Mmmphh…"  
"Hehheh. He's cute." I said and smile. "Oh! Anyway, I should take a bath."  
As I was about to walk away, then…  
"Eve."  
I turn around and saw Prince Elsword grab my arm.  
"Oh, were you awake?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Well, I'm not drunk though." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"What? So you pretend it?"  
"Yep. I just want to talk to you."  
"Talk to me?"

Then both of us move to the balcony.  
"What did the monster mean 'Queen Eve?'" Prince Elsword ask with a curious face.  
(Uh-oh. Did he hear?)  
"Um…did you hear everything that I said?" I said.  
"Yes. You're the Queen of Altera Core and the Queen of Nasod. What was that mean? Tell me." Prince Elsword said seriously.  
"I-I can't, it's a secrete between Nasod." I said and make sad face. "The human can't know this."  
"If you don't tell me…"  
Then Prince Elsword's face come closer to me. 10 inches, 5 inches, our lips was about to touch when…  
I turned away.  
"Fine."  
"Good…" Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"When I was woke up in my house, on the outside, I see nothing but our villager are die on the ground. I don't have a place to go, so I was walking and walking, then I found two robots."  
"Oh, is that…"  
"Yes, it was Ruby and Moby. Then I was thinking. 'If I connect to put them in my control, I could fight for my village.' They was helpful, but when I go to Altera Core. I saw King Nasod and me, Ruby and Moby fight King Nasod, but we loss. King Nasod was strong and hard to kill. I was planning to kill him. It was him that kill our villager. King Nasod make me to a Nasod like him. And I never to get back to a human." I said sadly.  
"Is there another way?" Prince Elsword ask.  
"Yes." I said, looking at Prince Elsword's face. "I have to kill King Nasod with my bright hearth. Then I can have my human body back."  
"So, another question."  
"What is it?"  
"When I saw you there, you were talking to the monster, right? And you said 'I will come back and reborn our village'. Are you a Nasod now?"  
"Well, I am reborn from the human and came to Nasod."  
"Oh…so, you're reborn." Prince Elsword said. "I understand now, Eve."  
"But…I can't just go back and do nothing. I have to collect the King Nasod energy and reborn my village!" I said and smile.  
Then Prince Elsword smile.  
"Anyway, I'm going to sleep." I said and walk away.  
"Nasod, huh?" Prince Elsword said quietly.

End of Chapter 10…~


	11. Chapter 11

Author Thinking~ XD

Som: GOD! IT TAKES FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRR!

Elsword: lol

Ara: So…I'm sleepy… T_T

Raven: Yeah…it takes like FOREVER! Som, you're the fast writer XD

Som: Well, I was going camping, so I didn't write it. XD

Chung: Do you saw bear?

Som: No?! If I saw it, I will die T_T

Ara: Poor Som. XD

Som: Stop it. :(

Minato: I LIKE…

Everyone: …?

Minato: A-ahem…nothing ^^

Som: What is it? XD

Naruto: Hey…Som…

Som: What? ^^

Naruto: You're good. But I'm the best, haha! ^^

Minato: Good jop, Son!

Raven: XD

Som: Argh! I have to do chapter 12! :D

Ara: Som, you're the hard worker I think? XD

Rena: But if you be nicer, you can be a good person!

Eve: Anyway. Did I just reborn to be a Nasod? = =

Som: :P Well, it's my story! Eve, you can be a human! :D

Eve: Yayyy!

Elsword: …

Aisha: What is it, red head? You're quiet all of a sudden… -0-

Elsword: …

Som: Hm…? What's wrong? Elsword..?

Elsword: …

Eve: Elsword? *Touch Elsword's forehead*

Elsword: …

Everyone: …

Chung: Is he dying? Lol

Ara: Is he…

Som: Hm..?

Ara: Is he shock? XD

Elsword: YES I AM!

Everyone except Elsword: Wha..!

Elsword: I just pretend to drunk and almost kiss Eve! How is that happen?!

Som: 'Cause it's my story? XD

Raven: Are you embarrassed? :D

Elsword: N-no!

Prince Wilfred: Miss Som. You have a talent. I like it.

Prince Edward: Miss Som. You're so beautiful and have a talent. I wish I have a girlfriend like you. *Kiss Som's Hand.*

Chung: Your Highness! *Take Som away.* What are you doing?!

Elsword: XD Are you jealous?

Raven: Chung, you want to kiss Som's hand? XD

Chung: Hey! Stop teasing me! :L

Prince Glenn: Wow, you guys are weird.

Prince Keith: So, as you said. You guys would take me back, right? Do it now!

Elsword: Okay! A-hem..!

Ara: What the heck? = =

Elsword: Ommm, magic magic. Send all the Princes back!

ZUMMM…!

Prince Roberto: Oh! We are disappear! Yay!

Prince Edward: Good bye, Miss Eve. I hope we see each other again. ^^

Eve: Good bye, Prince Edward. Good bye, everyone.

Prince Roberto: Good bye, my dear.

FUSHH…!~

Som: They're gone… T_T

Rena: No!I'm not hugging them yet! :L

Som: So, Chung… ^^

Chung: Yesss…? :D

Som: Before, you just jealous over me, right? XD

Aisha: lol

Rena: I think he did. XD

Chung: Y-yeah! I- I don't know why!? = =

Som: You like me now? ^^

Ara: Is that what you think? XD

Som: I wish not, but that's what I was thinking. XD

Chung: Really? Well… (Nuuu I really like her! :L)

Eve: I know what you're thinking! :D

Som: Hm..? What is he think? :O

Chung: D-don't tell her! *Cover Eve's mouth.*

Som: … (What…is…this..FEELINGS? Am I jealous over Eve? What what what? WHY? = = Because Chung is touching Eve? No no no noooo!) *Run away*

Elsword: Somm!

Chung: What? Why is she running away? T_T

Eve: Oh no. I read her thought. Chung, GO CHASE AFTER HER! :D

Ara: You shouted? = =

Aisha: Chung, you like Som, right? XD

Chung: Y-yeah….

Rena: Then go after her! ^^

Chung: O-oo-og-mspfsg….okay… *Run away*

In my garden Apartment…~! :D

Som: (Why? :L did I like Chung?! Nononoonon! = = Well, yeah in Elsword. He's cute! ^^ wait, what am I saying? XD Yeah, he's cute! :D Yep! I like Chung.)

*Reader! Yeah you! XD It's my story! So, I like Chung…yeah really. ^^ Don't take it seriously XD Chung IS TT NOT IP OK? Chung is not a gay. :( !*

Chung: Er…Som? ^^

Som: Hm..? Oh, Chung. What's up?

Chung: Hehheh, are you jealous? XD

Som: Er…well yeah.

Chung: Really? :O

Som: Yeah, that's what I think… = =

Chung: *Peer at Som's face* Hey, you know what? ^^ I'm surprise. I never think a girl would jealous over me XD

Som: But you jealous me, too! Lol

Chung: Y-yeah, I did! When someone touching you, I fell jealous.

Som: Hm…yeah.

Chung: Well! I have falling in love with someone… ^^

Som: Wow…who..is it? -.-…

Chung: *blushing* U-um…I think fallen in love…with you.

Som: (Really?...)

Chung: Er…

Som: Really, really, really, Reaalllyyy?

Chung: Er…yep! "then, his face come closer to Som!"

Chung: *Hug*

Som: W-wha!? What's up with you?!

Chung: Can we stay like this for a while? ^^

Som: …

Elsword: *Whisper* OMG! They're hugging! XD

Ara: *Whisper* I knew it! They like each other! :D

Eve: Hehehe! ^^

Raven: Hmph! Wonder why she's like a little devil XD

Ara: you jealous? ^^

Raven: N-no! = =

Chung: Hey, you know what? *Release Hugging XD*

Som: What? *Release too :D*

Chung: I like you when you're angry XD

Som: Really? lol

Chung: You cute! :D

Som: Hey! You cute, too! Nya~! :)

Everyone excepted Chung and Som: AHEM!

Som and Chung: *Turn Around* Oh, I knew it you guys will listen to our conversation…!

Naruto: Rasengannnn!

Minato: *Guard* you're good, Son!

Naruto: Thank you, Dad!

Som and Chung: …

Minato: Rasengan Barrage!

Naruto: *Jump over* wow! You're good too, Dad!

Elsword: Okay, so. Can you guys stop fighting? = =

Minato: Sorry XD But we're practice!

Naruto: Yep! Okay Dad! I have a new skill!

Minato: What is it? ^^

Som: Don't tell me it's…

Ara: too late… = =

Naruto: Tails Beast Bomb!

Eve: Me, too! …Psychic Artillery…!

Elsword: …Shinning Rune Buster…!

Raven: …Extreme Blade…!

Ara: …Energy Cannon…!

Rena: …Shooting Destiny…!

Aisha: …Angkor Abyss…!

Chung: …Satellite Rain…!

Som: H-Hey! Wait! AHHH! *Hind Under cover*

TOOMOMMOMOMOM!

…..

Som: What…?

Elsword: OMG! :OO

Ara: Wow…!

Outside was different! XD It was a flower field and have a rainbow!

Som: …?!

Chung: Wow…it's…how…?...what?

Ara: It's amazing! :D

Aisha: It's Amazaaaa! :D

Rena: Are you crazy?! :O

Som: It's because of power of…something? XD

Raven: Hmph…my skill is the best! ^^

Eve: No I am!

Elsword: Me, me!

Ara: It's properly not me…

Som: It's you, Ara XD

Chung: I'm the best one :D

Aisha: Whatever…well?

Som: …Reader, I tell you what, I have nothing to write now XD

Chung: Write something :(

Rena: Hey hey hey…

Elsword: Hm…?

Rena: What about…your character? :D

Som: Realllyyyy? = =

Raven: C'mon, we want to hear it. D:

Som: Er…no…? XD It's private! ^^

Chung: And what's about your level 60? :D

Som: Whatever…I want to play Code Battle Saraph. XD

Eve: That's me! ^^

Elsword: Eve, now you start to shouted? XD

Eve: Hm? Do I? :D

Som: Reader, really, I have nothing to write :D

Chung: Reading time I think? ^_^

Aisha: Hey, Som.

Som: Yep?

Aisha: How old is the others Princes?

Som: Well, Prince Wilfred is 25, Prince Edward is 23, Prince Roberto is 25, Prince Glenn is 18, Prince Joshua is 24, and Prince Keith is 22.

Rena: You remember all of them? :O

Aisha: Cool! XD

Som: Prince Roberto is look young and he's 25 = =

Chung: Sad? XD

Raven: Hey, they just a game! How come the girls are crazy about them?!

Ara: Jealous? ^^

Raven: No! :(

Naruto: Cool Ara!

Ara: Hm…?

Naruto: You are the Nine Tails Fox! ^^

Som: Ohhh!

Ara: Y-yep? Or…no?! Well, actually when I was, um…well, my family want to protect the seal of Nine-Tails-Fox inside me…like you, Naruto? ^^

Minato: Wow…Miss Ara. You're just like my  
Son!

Som: Oh, yeah. Ara story are like Naruto story… Why? = =

Chung: They…just…it's a coincident! XD

Minato: We protect Naruto with all we might! Me and Kushina protect you, Naruto…^^ You are my treasure and everyone else believe in you.

Naruto: Dad. I think I might cry. T_T

Rena: Aw…C'mere, I comfort you. *Hug*

Aisha: Me, too! *Hug*

Ara: Me, three! *Hug*

Som: …

Chung: Som, don't you have to hug? XD

Som: Nah, I want to hugging you. *Hug*

Chung: ^^ *Hug*

Elsword: Wow, they look like a couple! XD

Eve: Elsword-Kun! :D

Elsword: Yes, Eve-Chan? ^^

Eve: Hug? ^^

Elsword: *Hug* :D

Raven: Aw…I don't have a partner to hug :(

Ara: Sooo? Hug? ^^

Raven: *Hug* XD

Aisha: Yay! I hug Minato!

Rena: I hug Naruto!

Naruto: U-um…Well, okay? XD *Hug*

Minato: Hahah, that's right Son. *Hug*

Som: R-e-a-d-i-n-g T-i-m-e? I think XD

*It's take a while! ^^ Reader, you have to wait, okay? :D I will write fast as I can! ^^ For you, Reader. XD*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Big Problem…?

Prince Elsword and me was sleep back to back last night, In bed. It was awkward. Then I turn around, I see Prince Elsword's face was inches of mine.  
( Ah…His face was so cute.) I thought and smile.  
So I decide to get up. Then I feel something warm on my hand.  
"Hm…?"  
I turn around and saw Prince Elsword grab my hand.  
"Oh, were you awake?" I ask.  
"Yeah..." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Whoa!"  
Then he pulled me down on the bed and hugged me in his arms.  
(What…? Is he…drunk? What?!)  
"Er…can you please let go of me…?" I said embarrassed.  
"No…"  
"Are you drunk, Prince Elsword?" I ask.  
"No." Prince Elsword said and smile. "About before…I'm understand now, Eve. You were pain, weren't you?"  
"…I…I was. But it's okay as long as you're with me." I said and smile shyly.  
"If you're pain, you can share it with me." Prince Elsword said kindly.  
"Huh?"  
"Just don't keep the pain to yourself." Prince Elsword said, then he kiss my forehead.  
"…O-okay. Thank you." I said embarrassed. "Your body is so warm."  
"…Really? You are warm, too." Prince Elsword said and hugged me tighter even more. I can sense that he's start to cry.  
"Prince Elsword, are you sad for me?" I ask.  
"Yes, if I be you, It's would be pain a lot." Prince Elsword said. Then he release me and standing up.  
"Hahhah…I should go take a bath." He said, walking away.  
Then I get up and walk to the balcony.  
"If Prince Elsword wasn't there…I would have just die…" I said sadly. "But, if the Nasod falling in love with the human. They might…disappear…"

Prince Elsword's Point of View…~

As I was about to take my cloths off. I hear Eve crying over the balcony. Then I get out of the bathroom quietly.  
"Why…?" Eve said while crying. "I wish…I'll be a human and can falling in love…with someone…like Prince Elsword…"  
(Hm…? What is she talking about?) I thought and walking closer to her quietly.  
"Did I…falling in love with Prince Elsword?" Eve said sadly. "No. I will try harder not to fall for him. If I'm back to human, I can love him even more…and I'm not going to disappear…"  
(What? If she's falling in love with me. She will disappear?) I thought curious. (But…I was kinda fell like I was about to fall for her…well, I'm trying not to fall for her. If she's human, I can tell her that…I love her…)  
Then I decide to get back in the bathroom.

An hours Later~

Everyone was outside and eating breakfast that Eve made.  
"Wow! It's looks delicious!" Prince Roberto said like a kid.  
"I hope you guys like it." Eve said and smile kindly. But it doesn't seem kindly, it seem sadly to me.  
"Bon Apatite!" Everyone said out loud.  
"Wow…! It's taste good!" Raven said and smile.  
"We made it after all!" Rena said and smile.  
"What? You guys made this?" Prince Glenn ask by surprise.  
"Yes. Elsword said we all can make it. So, we made it for everyone!" Aisha said and smile.  
"Eve was happy about it and she keep making it." Ara said and eating.  
"So, Elsword. How it's taste?" Chung ask.  
"Well…" I said, taking a bite of the sandwich. "It's good…" I said quietly.  
"What did you say, Prince Elsword?" Prince Wilfred ask and smile.  
"I-I said it's good!" I said.  
"Really? Thank you." Eve said and smile weakly.  
"Let's eat a lot!" Prince Edward said happily.  
(Why would Eve have to disappear? If she is…it would be sad…)  
"Prince Elsword, what drink will you get?" Prince Joshua asked.  
(But, I like her. So, I have to stay quiet for a while.)  
"Elsword?" Rena said. "Elsword!"  
"Ow! Stop yelling in my ears!" I said madly.  
"You just didn't listen to what Prince Joshua says." Aisha said and pitch my cheek.  
"Ouch! Stop it!" I said and turn my head away.  
"Prince Elsword, what's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself." Eve ask and smile.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said coldly.  
"Prince Elsword, are you cold than before?" Prince Keith ask.  
"Keithy, he's not. Why would you think that?" Prince Roberto ask.  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Prince Keith said madly.  
"Anyway, there's nothing wrong with me. I was just thinking something and it's made me a little sad." I said sadly.  
"Little…sad?" Eve said by surprise.  
"Well, why don't we enjoy the foods?" Prince Wilfred said and smile.  
"Yeah." Raven said and eating.  
(Urgh, why did this things make me feel so sad? Yes it would. Eve gonna disappear if she's falling in love with someone.) I thought.  
"Well, I would go out for a walk." I said and walk away.  
"Hm..? What's up with him?" Aisha said curious.

Eve's Point of View…~

As I watch Prince Elsword go out for a walk, I decide to follow him.  
(He's seem so worried…I should follow him.) I thought and walk away without telling anyone.

As I walk in the wood. There was a sound of scream.  
"AHHHH!"  
"What? Did someone was attack?!" I said in a hurried and running to the direction of that voice.

When I run in, I see the monsters going to take Prince Elsword's soul out of him.  
"What are you guys doing?! Why did you want to take his soul?! Stop it!" I said and starting to cry again.  
_"…We going to take it because we know that you love this human…hahaha…!"  
_"STOP IT!" I shouted. "GIGA STEAM!"  
_"Argh…!"  
"You're stronger than before…Queen of Nasod."  
_Then I take the red soul and put it back to Prince Elsword's body. And I place him down on the ground.  
"Why…would you do this…?"  
_"Why? Ha…"  
"You know what happen if you falling in love with the human, right?"  
"Hmph…you will disappear! You want that? If you are gone, your village going to be a piece of junk!"  
_"I know that…it's just that he's my best friends when we were little!" I said seriously. "And…he's always protected me. If you gonna kill him, then you need to kill me."  
_"Hm…interesting. You want us to kill you?"  
_"If you can!" I said and smile. "Photon Flare!"  
_"Argh..! I can't see anything!"  
"It's her skill?!"_  
"Partical Ray!"  
_"AHHH!"  
_Then the monsters disappear.  
"That's it. It's time for me to protect Prince Elsword on my own! I won't forgive the one who hurts him…" I said madly. "Our Nasod Kingdom going to be reborn soon!"  
"Ah…where am I?"  
"Oh, Prince Elsword, you're awake." I said in relieve.  
"…Who are you…?"  
"…What? You don't remember me?" I ask.  
"No…I don't remember anything."  
(What? That's maybe true…because he's almost got to steal his soul. It's okay if he can't remember anything.) I thought sadly.  
"Hey, Eve. Elsword!" Chung said while running over us.  
"My dear, are you okay?! I was so worry that you're gone all of the sudden!" Prince Roberto said and hugging me.  
"Oh, hello you guys." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Hm..? What's wrong? He's not getting Prince Roberto away from Eve. What's up?" Prince Wilfred said curious.  
And as I was about to cry. I run away back to Prince Elsword's room.  
"Eve?! What's wrong?!" Prince Edward said like worried.  
"Argh. What's wrong with me? I didn't remember anything…" Prince Elsword said.  
"What? How? We heard you scream and running over." Rena said.  
"Really?"  
"So, what did you do to Eve? She's running away." Aisha ask.  
"Eve? Who's Eve?"  
"What? You don't remember her?" Prince Glenn ask.  
"Maybe we should ask Eve when we get there." Prince Joshua said.  
"Let's take him back. I don't want another problem." Prince Keith said madly.

As I was in the bathroom, shower in Prince Elsword's room. Then there's someone coming into the room. I didn't notice, so I connected to shower myself.  
"Hahhah…today is the big day…I should take a bath."  
(What?! Prince Elsword?!)  
"No! Don't come in!" I shouted as loud as I can.  
"What? There's someone in there?"  
"Of course! So, can you wait?"  
"Okay then. I'll wait."

Later…~

When I come out of the bathroom. I see Prince Elsword sitting down on the bed.  
"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" Prince Elsword ask.  
"Why? This is your room and we have to share it together. We was on a trip remember?" I said.  
"Oh, yes. So, can I take a bath?"  
"Sure…"  
"Thanks."  
Then he walk away. I decide to move to the balcony.  
"Sigh…Prince Elsword have to lost his memories again…why? We have a great memories together…and now he lost it? I WON'T FORGIVE THEM…!" I said madly like I lost control myself.  
"Now…I have to go to King Nasod hidden place and KILL HIM BY MY HAND!"  
"Eve! Hold of yourself!" Moby and Ruby said together at the same time.  
"Argh…"  
Then I faint on the ground.  
_Argh…what is this…? Is this…really me…? Well, I faint now…so I can wake up in a real me…  
"Oy! Why don't you just be quiet, Nasod Queen?"  
Who are you?  
"Ha! I'm another you, silly."  
What? I have another me? Really?  
"Yes it is! Empress. You make her lost control of herself, right?"  
"No? Hey, did you do that, Oberon, Ophelia?"  
"Ah, well. No, Your Higness. I would never do something like that."  
"Yes Your Highness. We didn't do it."  
"Or it was you, Nemesis?"  
"No. I wasn't. You see I was tell her to be quiet!"  
Um..can you guys stop fighting?  
"Sorry! We was worry about you, so…"  
"Worry? Ha! You just love that human. Battle Saraph. If you falling in love him. You're going to disappear!"  
"Yeah. She's right, Battle Saraph. If you falling in love him. You will never see him again!"  
Well…I do love him. But…I will not love him for a while. If I'm back to human, I can love him.  
"No way! Just forget what you did!"  
No, I can't! He's my best friend! I can't just forget him! Did you guys make him lost his memories?  
"No! That's nothing…like that."  
Anyway. Don't make him lost his memories. If you do. I'll kill you! I promise you!_

Prince Elsword's Point Of View…~

I was in the bathroom and hear the sound like…  
THUTT…  
(Hm..? Is that girl okay? It's sound like she's down on the ground…maybe I should go check…)  
Then I decide to get out of the bath and go check is that girl are okay.

As I get out off the bathroom, I saw the girl that I saw at the wood faint on the ground.  
"H-hey! Are you okay?!" I said worried. "What's with her? I should carry her back to bed."  
I decide to carry her to bed. Then I trip on something, then me and her laying down on the bed.  
"Mmmp…!"  
Then our lips meet  
Startle, I quickly get up.  
"W-what?! I-I just k-kiss her! N-no way!" I said in embarrassed.  
_What…is this? It's just…poped up in my head…I met her…before? Yes it is…! She's…she's my best friend! Yes…her name was…Eve!  
"So, you remember her now, right? Hm..?"  
Who are you?  
"I'm another you, of course!"  
"Hey, you're too loud, Lord Knight!"  
"Sorry! I'm just happy that he's waking up."  
Anyway, what are you guys doing?  
"Well, we were happy that you remember her. We all know her!"  
"Argh. Yeah, yeah. We all worry. Eve is a wonderful girl! If you like her, that's one thing?"  
"Whatever, she's hot. I mean she's cute."  
What do you mean?! She's mine!  
"Just kidding. Well, if she's a human, you tell her that you love her!"  
"We will watching you while we inside you!"_

"Argh…what was that?" I said like I don't remember anything.  
"Oh right. I…remember everything!" I said and smile. "I'm so glad I remember everything!"  
(But…)  
Then I turn to look at Eve.  
(…I just…kiss her…) I thought embarrassed.  
"Mmmm…"  
"Hm..? Oh, Eve."  
"Oh, Prince Elsword…wait, did you just call me 'Eve' ?" Eve ask curious.  
"…Because I remember you now, Eve." I said and smile, then I kiss her forehead.  
"Oh…really? I'm…glad." Eve said like crying.  
"There's no need to cry, Eve." I said and smile.  
"No, this is the tears of joy…" Eve said and smile.  
"Tears of joy?" I ask.  
"Yes. I'm happy that you remember me." I said and smile.  
"Yep! But, who're stealing my memories? When I woke up that time, I didn't remember anything."  
"It's because when the monsters going to steal your soul, I hurry go up and kill them. If you lost your soul, you will die. I just…don't want you to die." Eve said sadly.  
"Oh, well. I'm okay now!" I said and smile, then went silence.  
"Hm…?"  
"Well…um, did you remember when you just…faint?" I ask embarrassed.  
"Well…maybe no." Eve said and smile.  
"Phew, that kind of relieve…" I said and smile brightly.  
"Hm..? What is it?" Eve ask.  
"Nothing…anyway, I go take a bath." I said and walking away into the bathroom.

Eve's Point Of View…~

As I wake up in the morning and take a shower, I get to go outside.  
"Oh, Eve. Are you okay with…" Rena said and went silence.  
"Yep!" I said happily.  
"Hm…? What do you mean 'Yep' ?" Prince Wilfred ask curious.  
"Hehheh. Well, I'll explain to you then." I said, and explain what happen to Prince Elsword.  
"Ohhh! So, he's does lost his memories and he's remember it?" Aisha said. "But how did he remember it?"  
"Hm…I don't know…I didn't ask him yet." I said.  
"Well, I kind of sad if Elsword lost his memories. You and him was have a great time together and he lost it. It would be very sad." Chung said sadly.  
"Thanks guys." I said and smile.  
"Sigh…"  
"Hm..? What wrong, Keithy?" Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"Stop calling me that! Anyway, well yeah it would be sad. Prince Elsword would lost our memories, too." Prince Keith said shyly.  
"Wow, Prince Keith. Why are you be kind all of a sudden?" Prince Joshua ask and smile.  
"Quiet…"  
"Good Morning, guys." Prince Elsword said while walking.  
"Good morning, Prince Elsword." Prince Edward said and smile.  
"Sooo, Elsword. How come did you have the memories back?" Raven ask teasing.  
"I-it's…"  
"Hm? What's wrong, Prince Elsword? Your face is red." I said.  
"I-it's nothing!" Prince Elsword said shyly.  
"Well, how did you get your memories back? We're waiting to hear!" Ara said and smile.  
"Well, it's kind of…er…I don't know! It's like…"  
"Like…?"  
"N-never mind that…it's nothing! Forget about it!" Prince Elsword said like embarrassed and walking away.  
"Hm..? What's with him? His face was burn like fire." Raven said curious.  
"Oh, by the way, tomorrow we have to get back to the castle." Prince Wilfred said.  
"Oh. So, we done." Rena said sadly.  
"Well, Prince Elsword have a…you know, kind of stuff to take care of." Prince Glenn said.  
"Really? But he said his work are all done." Aisha said.  
"Maybe he has another paper work." I said.  
"Well, who cares. It's none of my business anyway." Prince Keith said and connected to drink his tea.  
"What's that suppose to mean Keithy?" Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Prince Keith said madly.  
(They are so close.) I thought and smile.

After a while. I decide to come back to my room and ready to get back to the castle. As I was about to get in. I hear Prince Elsword said something.  
"Hahh…this is so relax…" Prince Elsword said and smile. "But…if I get back there…I will…"  
(Hm…? What did he say? 'I will..' what?) I thought. So, I decide to act like nothing happen.  
"Hahah. I should take a bath and go to bed." I said and walk away to the bathroom.  
"Oh, Eve is here. So, when I get back. I have to… 'Married'" Prince Elsword said sadly. I was in the bathroom so I couldn't hear it.

The day at the Castle.

We all was back at the castle. On the way back. Prince Elsword look so sad and didn't speak anything.  
Then the King walking toward us.  
"Welcome back everyone." The King said and smile.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Everyone said and bow.  
"Let's go back to your room. I have something to talk to Prince Elsword." The King said and smile. Then Prince Elsword walk away and the King follow him.  
"What's with him? He's not saying anything since we back here." Prince Glenn said curious.  
"I wonder what's wrong." I said worried and decide to get back to my room.

When I get there. I found a newspaper on the table. Then I read it.  
'News! Prince Elsword is getting married soon! As a royal family, he should married a stranger?!'  
"What…? Prince Elsword…getting marry? No wonder he's look sad so much…" I said and keep reading.  
Then the door open.  
"Hey, Eve. I have…" Prince Elsword said and silence. Then he walk towards me. And covered my eyes.  
"D-don't read it!"  
"H-hey! Get it off!" I said trying to get his hand off.  
"No! You can't read that!"  
"I know it already…"

Then he release my eyes.  
"You're…going to married…soon, right…?" I ask sadly.  
"Y-yeah…" He answer sadly.  
"With…who?"  
"They're someone that I didn't know…they move from the other kingdom."  
"Then…congrats. I hope you can be happy…" I said and smile then walking away.

I was in the garden and sitting alone on the ground under the tree. Then the two women appear in front of me.  
_"Hey! Battle Saraph. I knew it. That human doesn't love you a bit. He's going to married soon!"  
"Don't talk to her like that, Nemesis. She's still sad. Don't talk bad to her."  
_"It's okay. You're right, Nemesis…I shouldn't have love him…" I said sadly.  
_"So, what are you going to do?"  
_"I'll…go to King Nasod hideout and kill him. If I kill him. I will get back to human." I said seriously.  
_"Are you sure? He's so strong. You can't kill him by himself! Well, you can explain to your friends and they can help you defeat King Nasod. We help ,too. Right, Nemesis?"  
"Yep! We can help you. Well, I was just a another you. Maybe I was helpless, but I'll do my best!"  
_"Thank you! I'll try! But…what about Prince Elsword? Should I asking him for help?" I ask nervously.  
_"You should! At lease you two can still be friends!"  
"Yes. Moby and Ruby will help you, too!"  
_"Thank you guys!" I said happily and run away to Prince Elsword's office.  
_"I hope that human will help Eve."  
"Of course he will."_

As I about to past the King and the Queen room. I heard someone talking. So I stop to listen.  
"Elsword. This is Miss Taruria, your finace." The King said.  
"It is nice to meet you, Your Highness."  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Turaria." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
(Wow…she's so pretty…no wonder Prince Elsword…well, I shouldn't have ask him…) I thought and walking away.

I decide to stop at the dining room. I saw everyone's there.  
"Oh, hey. Eve is here!" Prince Roberto said and walk over to me, then hugging me. "I've always miss you, Eve. We know that you will sad about Prince Elsword is getting married."  
"AHEM!" Everyone said out loud.  
"Oops! Guess I must go." Prince Roberto said and walking away to the table.  
"Thank you…but I'll be fine." I said and smile, and walk over and sit on the chair.  
"Eve. We know you love Prince Elsword." Prince Roberto said.  
"No. I'm not in love with him." I said coldly.  
"But we just watching you and Prince Elsword the whole thing. You and Prince Elsword is look like in love with each other." Prince Wilfred said.  
"Yeah. Why are you deny it, Eve?" Aisha asked.  
"Hey, I tell you what, actually, I am not a Nasod that you think." I said madly.  
"Huh?" Everyone said together at the same time.  
"I am actually a human. I was reborn to be a Nasod and I create a Nasod Kingdom. When I was a human, I found the King Nasod hideout and decide to fight him. But I loss, so the King Nasod praying me to a Nasod like him." I said.  
"…" Everyone went silence.  
"So, about Ruby and Moby. I found them in nowhere, and I decide to put them and me together and create a new skill to kill the King Nasod. Now I was a Nasod, if I falling in love with a human, I will disappear. That's all."  
"What? So, you're not a Nasod?" Prince Wilfred said like shock.  
"Oh…so, you are a human…" Prince Glenn said by surprise.  
"Hey, why are you so quiet?" Prince Keith ask.  
"Oh, it's because we are already know this." Rena said.  
"What?" Prince Joshua said.  
"Yeah, if she's falling in love with a human, she's will disappear." Aisha said sadly.  
"So, we need to kill King Nasod. Then she's can be a human." Chung said.  
"Everyone, I'm really need your help. Can you guys come with me and kill King Nasod together?" I ask.  
"Well…okay, Eve. I want you to be a human though. So, I can hugging you." Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"If you agree, I agree, too." Prince Wilfred said and smile.  
"Me, too. I want to see when you are a human." Prince Edward said and smile kindly.  
Then Prince Joshua and Prince Keith nodded.  
"Thank you, everyone…" I said and smile.  
"So, what about Prince Elsword?" Raven said.  
"I'll ask him later."  
"No, Eve. I agreeing to go with you." Prince Elsword said and walk in.  
"Oh…"  
"I want you to be a human." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"Thank you!" I said and smile. "So, we're going tomorrow!"  
"Alright!" Everyone cheered. Then I smile.

Prince Elsword's Point Of View…~

As I was in my office, alone with another me. We all decide to create a new skill to kill the King Nasod with Eve and everyone else.  
_"So, what skill do you wanna create, everyone?"  
"I don't know yet. But first we have to think what skill should we create…"  
_"…."  
_"Oh, I know! Mine first!"  
"What's your idea?"  
"Okay, so. My skill is call 'Gigantic Slash'"  
_"Er…not bad I think?"  
_"No, no. This skill is the one I create! It's awesome!"  
"No? That's skill is kind of…like it's not a lot of damage. So! My turn. My skill that I create is 'Blade Rain'"  
_"Hm…that's seem awesome. But Lord Kinght is cool, too."  
_"See? We are totally cool!"  
"So, Rune Slayer. You want us to create a skill for you?"  
_"Really? you guys can?" I ask by surprise.  
_"Yep! So, what do want it to be?"  
_"Well…I want it to be like…"  
Then I explain to them…

Later…~

_"Done!"  
"Your skill name is 'Shining Rune Buster'"  
"It's awesome! I like what we create the skill."  
"All of it?"  
"Yep, all of it, ahah."  
_"It's all thanks to you guys! This is my new skill…" I said serious.  
_"You gotta show Eve soon! Even if your getting married though…I don't like you to married that women name Taruria thing. You should married Eve."  
_"Hey, stop it. Don't say the things like that." I said embarrassed.  
_"So, you should go to bed. I'm sleepy. Tomorrow you should wake up early in the morning."  
_"Okay, good night then."

Eve's Point Of View…~

At the time that Prince Elsword has go into his office. I was in my room to create a new skill with another me.  
_"So, what skill that we should create?"  
"Hm…let's tell her what skill we have first."  
"Okay, so mine first. My skill name is 'Lunatic Scud' it's have a lot of damage. I guess. But I create it!~"  
"Sure. My skill is 'Code: Thunderbolt' Well, you know. I have create another robot in that skill. He help a lot."  
_"Hm…you guys can create a skill, really?" I ask by surprise.  
_"Yep! So, what kind of skill do you want us to create? But you need to help too."  
_"Yes of course! So, I need it to be like a lazer or something.."

Later…~

_"Phew! Done!"  
"It's so beautifulll!"  
_"Wow! Thanks you guys! But what is it call?"  
_" It's call 'Psyphic Artillery' It's have a lazer coming out, right? But it's big."  
_"Yayy! Thank you!" I said happily.  
_"Yeah, yeah. You should go to sleep. Battle Saraph. Tomorrow, you got to win."  
"We have a trust in you."_  
Then they disappear.  
"Alright! I'll do my best!" I said and smile.

End of Chapter 12…~


	13. Chapter 13

Author Thinking…~

Som: Yayyy! I'm done! ^^ So, Chung.

Chung: Yess? ^^

Som: Can I have root beer? I'm tasty XD

Chung: Yes sir! :D

Elsword: Som, you sound like an old man. XD

Som: Stop it :( I like root beer. XD

Eve: Nice. ^^

Chung: Here you go! ^^

Som: Thanks. XD *Drink.* Hahaha….soooo gooddd…

Elsword: You even more sound like an old man. lol

Raven: So. The King Nasod going to die and Eve going to get back to a human? What a story…

Som: You know, I'm just writing this for fun. Don't be serious about it. XD

Ara: Sigh. So, did we have another self?

Som: Of course! You have…um…Yama Raja and Sakra Devanam. I think? XD

Ara: Oooo, really…

Som: Chung have Deadly Chaser, Iron Paladin, Tactical Trooper.

Chung: Awesome! :D

Som: Rena have Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker, Night Watcher. I think they're awesome XD

Rena: Yep, I know that your Night Watcher was got A rank cause the trap skills. XD

Som: Yep! I was good at those :D

Raven: Did I have another self?! :F

Som: Blade Master, Reckless Fist, Veteran Commander. They're sooo handsome…:D

Chung: Hey! Did he cute or me? ^^

Som: You of course. XD

Raven: But you said me. Y_Y

Ara: Sad? XD

Raven: No! :L

Aisha: I know what I have! Void Princess, Elemental Master, Dimension Witch. I like all of them! :D

Som: I know XD Oh, by the way. What about your sister, Elsword? XD

Elsword: I don't think she's my sister. I think she's like my mom. = =

Raven: lol What? Did she talk too much? XD

Ara: But she's pretty…:O

Elsword: Yep!

Elesis: *Walk in* Oh, there you are. Elsword.

Everyone: What?!

Som: Oh, it's Elesis!

Eve: Hello! ^^

Rena: Wow, you're so pretty… :D

Elesis: Thanks. Elsword, let's go.

Elsword: Go where? -.-

Elesis: Training, of course! You have to be strong to win the King Nasod.

Som: You were listen all the time? I mean, all the story? XD

Elesis: Yep. Elsword, let's go. If anyone else want to watch then come with me.

Elsword: Argh…but-

Elesis: Let's go.

Elsword: Alright, mom. = =

Elesis Elsword: *Walking away*

Som: Wow. Elesis is like mom XD

Raven: Yep! She's pretty, but she's just like you Som. XD

Som: What's that suppose to mean?!

Ara: Raven.

Raven: Yes? ^^

Ara: I like you.

Raven: ….

Som: :O What did you say, Ara? XD

Ara: I said I like you Raven. *giggle*

Raven: A-are you serious?! :O

Ara: Yep! XD

Raven: Reallllyyyy?

Ara: Uh… (What did I just said? XD)

Eve: Ara, you said you like Raven! ^^

Ara: Kya~! Are you crazy?! N-no! *Blushing*

Raven: H-hey, y-you just said that you like me! What's with you?!

Som: Raven, you want that words to be real? XD

Raven: Ye- No! :X

Eve: Ravenn~ You almost say Yeah. ^^

Ara: So, you like me?! :O

Raven: Ah…..y-y-y—y—y-yy-

Rena: Just say yes! = =

Raven: Yeah…

Ara: Really? Wow. No wonder my Nine tails fox tell me that someone like me. XD Well! Here you are. Let's get married lol

Raven: Wah! Are you kidding me?! = =

Ara: Yes I am, do you think I would say that? XD

Som: Ah…I want to be married someday. ^^

Chung: So, Som. Let's get married. :D

Som: No! It's too soon! .

Rena: Hahaha…

Aisha: :O Why are we talking about married now? = =

Ara: Hm…wonder where's Elsword and Elesis? XD

Som: Let's go look! ^^

Everyone: *Walk out*

….~

Elesis: Mega Burster!

Elsword: Good, sis. But I was so much good than you. XD

Elesis: Go ahead. Show the skills.

Elsword: SandStrom!

Elesis: Good, good. So, you're stronger than before XD

Som: Oh, there you are guys! XD How's going?

Elsword: Good, we are practicing so good. XD

Eve: You guys are good though ^^

Elesis: Oh, Eve. Elsword tell me that you're his crush. *giggle.*

Elsword: H-hey! I didn't tell you that! *Blushing*

Eve: Hehheh. It's in the story though. ^^

Som: But~ you two might love each other right now. XD

Elsword: ! What?! Y-yeah…it might be! :D

Eve: Yay! Did you think that, Elsword? ^^

Raven: He might! XD

Elsword: Don't answer it for me! Well, we like each other XD

Eve: *Hug*

Elsword *Hug*

Som: Hugging again. XD

Raven: Hug, Ara? ^^

Ara: *Hug* XD

Chung: Why don't you just kiss? XD

Som: What did you said, Chung?! They can't! XD

Elesis: Hahah…! I want Elsword to kiss Eve.

Eve: What is a kiss mean? :L

Elsword: It's nothing! Don't say it to her! T_T

Rena: Hehehe! Eve, it's something that embarrassed XD

Aisha: Kiss is like…um, mouth to mouth I think? XD

Eve: Ohhh…that's so embarrassing!

Som: I know right? XD

Chung: Sorry for saying that, tee hee hee! It's like I want to kiss you. XD

Som: S-stop it! :D

Aisha: Reading time? XD

Elesis: I like my name… ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Last Battle & The Last Love.

We was on the way to the King Nasod hideout. We didn't ride or run. But use my magic to fly. Then I fell something drop on my shoulder.  
"Hm…? Rain?"  
"Oh, we got to get in the cover." Prince Glenn said and fly away in to the cave.  
Then we follow him.

We all fly into the cave. It was big enough for everyone.  
"So, we have to wait here until the rain is stop?" Prince Keith said madly.  
"Come on, Prince Keith. We have to wait. It's a good thing." Prince Edward said kindly.  
"Okay, let me do the bed!" Moby said and smile.  
Then the bed-water bed appear. I don't know how did Moby do that because I didn't teach him.  
"Moby, how did you do that? I think I didn't teach you that." I said curious.  
"I'm learning it by myself! See? I can do it, too!" Moby said happily.  
"Argh…I'm soooo hugry!" Raven said out loud.  
"Me too…" Aisha said.  
"Hm…if you guys are hungry, I can go out and get you guys something." I said and smile.  
"Really? Then can I go with you?" Prince Elsword asked.  
"Nah. I can go with Moby and Ruby." I said and giggle.  
"Nuu! Eve use us again…" Ruby said sadly.  
"Aw…c'mon guys. Just once!" I said and smile.  
"Okay…you're our Queen after all." Moby said and smile.  
"Be careful, Eve." Prince Wilfred said and smile.  
"I will." I said, smiling back.  
Then we walk away to the forest.

"Okay! Good thing I have a water skills!" Ruby said and smile.  
We all was on under the water umbrella. So we can't get wet.  
"We should spilt. It would be faster." I said.  
"Okay. I go with Ruby then! Eve. You have a water skills, right?" Moby ask.  
"Er…maybe? Let me see…" I said, then there's was a water umbrella on my head.  
"Oh, you have!" Ruby said and smile.  
"Okay, so. If you guys found some food, come back in this spot, okay?"  
"Okay!" Moby and Ruby said at the same time.  
Then we walk away in different direction.

After a while. I was walking, food in hand. Then I heard a voice in my head.  
"…Eve…"  
"Hm..? Who's that?"  
"…Eve…" The voice said, getting closer and closer.  
"P-Prince Elsword?" I said, start to scared.  
"…Eve…"  
"A-nygh…"  
"…Eve…"  
"A-argh…s-stop…"  
"…EVE…"  
"S-STOP IT!" I shouted. "AH!"

Prince Elsword's Point Of View…~

When I heard a scream over the woods. I tell everyone about it.  
"I think it was Eve just scream just now. We should go find her." Prince Wilfred said worried.  
"Okay, Rena, Aisha and Ara wait here, okay?" Raven said.  
"Okay, if anything happen. We are going to scream." Aisha said and smile. "Just go find Eve."  
"Okay, we will be right back." Raven said. Then everyone walking away.

In the forest, we all agree to spilt it up. It would be more faster.  
"If anyone found Eve. Come back in the cave, okay? If anyone didn't found her. Just came back to the cave." I said.  
"Got it." Everyone said, then walking away in the rain.

After a while. I was walking like 30 minutes. Then, I found Eve on the ground.  
"Eve!" I said and running over. "Eve?! Are you okay?!"

"Argh…oh no. Is she okay?" I said, looking ahead. "Oh! There's a cave over there. We should rest there 'til morning."  
Then I decide to go in to the cave.

When I get in there. I place Eve down on the ground. And looking for the firewood to make a fireplace.

….

"Okay, there you go. Then…I'll let my shirt dry then." I said, taking my shirt off.  
"N-nyn…"  
"Ah…Eve."  
"O-oh, Prince Els…" Eve said and went silence. "E-eeeekkkk!"  
"H-hey, what's wrong?! A-are you hurt anywhere?!" I ask worried, and come closer to Eve. Then she's turn away.  
"D-don't come closer!" Eve said nervously.  
(Hm..? Oh…she's nervous…so cute…) I thought and smile.  
"What is it? You nervous?" I ask teasing.  
"N-no! I-it's just…"  
"What? You never see a man naked before?" I ask and smile.  
"Wha…n-no! B-but, why are you here?" Eve ask, still turn her back to me.  
"I just heard a scream. So we all worried, and we all came out and trying to find you."  
"Really? Thank you." Eve said and turned around. Then her face blush red. "W-wear something!"  
"I can't! My shirt is dry right now." I said. "If you cold, you can sit next to me."  
"N-no thanks!" Eve said and walking over to the fireplace.  
"Hey, your shirt didn't get wet?" I ask.  
"No, I use a water skills, so I can't get wet." Eve said and smile. "I wonder where's Moby and Ruby, right now."  
"Hm…I think we should rest here until morning." I said.  
"W-what?! R-rest here w-with you?!" Eve said embarrassed.  
"What? I didn't see anything would wrong." I said and smile.  
"N-no…" Eve said, blushing.  
"Then, you should sleep here with me." I said and smile.  
"W-with you?!" Eve said embarrassed.  
"What are you so nervous about?" I ask curious.  
"N-nothing…"  
"Then come here to sleep with me." I said and patted a spot next to me.  
Then I see Eve's face blush red even more.  
"You…sure?"  
"Yep, or…you nervous?" I ask teasing.  
"N-no!" Eve said and walk over to me and sit next to me.  
"Thanks…" I said and smile.  
"For what?" Eve ask.  
"For agreeing with me to go with you. I want you to be a human. So…"  
"So..?"  
"…Nothing…" I said embarrassed. "I go to sleep now then."  
Then I laying down on the ground.  
"Be careful. You can catch a cold."  
"Okay…" Eve said, laying down.  
We turn back to back to each other. Then I sense that Eve is shivering.  
(Hehehe…she's shivering. So funny.) I thought and laugh.  
"W-what are you laughing about?"  
"You're shivering." I said, turning around and smile.  
"Y-yeah! S-so what…? Are you want to hug me?" Eve ask.  
"Wow…how do you know?" I ask and smile.  
"I-I just guess it!" Eve said embarrassed.  
"Hm…" I said and sit up. "My shirt would dry by now. I let you borrow it then."  
Then I walking away and pick up my shirt. Then hand it to Eve.  
"Thanks…" Eve said.  
"Just don't scream over, okay?" I said and smile.  
"I won't!" Eve said and pout. Then she put on my shirt.  
(So cute…) I thought and smile.  
"Ah…so warm.." Eve said and smile.  
"Of course, it's my shirt." I said and smile. "Eve, I have something to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"When you going to get back to human. What are you going to do like…um.."  
"Oh, you mean…well, if I was going to die and already kill the King Nasod and tell that I…and I can't get back to human. I will disappear." Eve said sadly.  
"Oh…really…"  
"Yes. That's why I have to kill…"  
"Anyway, I want to sleep. Good night." I said and laying down on the ground.  
"Okay…"

Eve's Point Of View…~

When I wake up. I was notice that I was in Prince Elsword's arm.  
(H-hey! D-did we sleep like this all night?!)  
"N-nyn…P-Prince Elsword…l-let go off me…"  
"Shhh…"  
"W-what?"  
"Just stay still!" Prince Elsword said quietly.  
Then, I see the wolf run over.  
(W-wolf! Ah…) I thought and close my eyes shut.  
"Woof!"  
"Hm..?"  
I turn around to see and see the wolf lick my arm.  
"Hehheh…s-stop! That's tickle!" I said and laugh.  
"Hm..? A wolf is friendly?" Prince Elsword said and release me.  
"Woof!"  
"Aw…it's so cute!" I said and smile and pat his head. Then he lick my hand.  
"How did it so friendly? I think it's dangerous." Prince Elsword said and giggle.  
"Woof! Woof!"  
Then the wolf walk over to Prince Elsword and lick his arm.  
"Haha..i-it's tickle!" Prince Elsword said and laugh, then he pat the wolf's head. "Hm…I think he need help with something."  
"Woof!"  
The wolf walking over and over again.  
"Oh! He's mean that he can take us back to the cave!" I said in relive.  
"Woof!"  
"Really? Then, lead the way!" Prince Elsword said and smile.  
Then the wolf walking away, then we follow him.

We was on the way to the wood, then I see the wolf feel something and walking over and smell of something.  
"Woof! Woof!"  
"Huh? What is it? Did you feel something?" I said curious.  
_Woof! Sister, watch out for the monster, woof!  
_"H-huh? Did you just talk to me?"  
"Woof!"  
Then the four monster appear in front of me and Prince Elsword.  
"W-what is this? How did they come out?!" Prince Elsword said madly.  
"We have to finish them!" I said seriously. "Iron Scap!"  
_"Whoa…what do you think you're doing, Nasod Queen?"  
"Why did you want to protect this human so much?"  
"He's not even love you like human do. Give up on him."  
"Ha! Just give up and disappear, so your village going to be a junk."  
_"STOP IT!" I shouted.  
"Eve…  
"I'll never love him! I think of him as a friend!" I said seriously.  
_"Really? But why are you so sad about his marriage?"  
_"That's…"  
_"See…you DO love this human. But if you go kill King Nasod, it won't help anything. You get back to human, but this human is married. It's too late for that."  
_"Eve..is that..true?" Prince Elsword ask with a worried face.  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted again. Then I feel that I start to lost control of myself.  
_"Hm? Did you lost control of yourself again? How sad."  
_"I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP! HEAVEN FIST!"  
Then the big fist come down from the sky, then all the monster die and disappear.  
"Eve! Are you okay?!" Prince Elsword ask with a worried face.  
"A-argh…what's wrong with me…?" I said tried and faint on the ground.  
"Eve! Are you alright?! Eve..!"

_Argh…I lost my control again. What is wrong with me?!  
"Battle Saraph. Are you alright? Why are you just shouted out like that? That's scared me!"  
"Yeah, you just like a witch who scream all over."  
"Nemesis! Come sit here and take care of her!"  
"Fine…"  
Oh, you guys…thanks for..um, helping me.  
"No problem! But why are you shouted out like that?"  
I…I don't know. I think I'm just…angry.  
"Angry? You said you didn't have any emotion."  
Yeah. I don't know what is wrong with me.  
"Hm..just hurry up and wake up. Everyone was worried about you!"  
"Wait, wait. Battle Saraph, did you use…um, Iron Scap and Heven Fist, right?"  
Yeah…oh, sorry! It's your skill isn't it?  
"Hm..I wonder how did you use it? I think you're so amazing. You can use it without us."  
Really? Thank you. It's all thanks to you guys.  
"Just don't do anything strange like that again, okay?"  
"We all was so, um worry."  
Thanks guys. It's time to go, bye..  
"Bye!"_

Prince Esword's Point Of View…~

As we get back to the cave, with Eve faint in my arms. I explain everything to everyone. 30 minutes later in Eve is faint. She won't wake up yet.  
"Dear Eve. I'm so worried that something will happen to you." Prince Roberto said kindly.  
(Eve…please wake up!) I thought worried.  
Then…  
"N…nyn…a…"  
"Eve!" Everyone said at the same time.  
"…Everyone…?" Eve said.  
Without thinking, I hug her.  
"P-Prince Elsword…what are you…"  
"I was so worried…that you faint like that." I said, still hugging her.  
Then everyone looking at each other, smiling.  
"Ahem. Prince Elsword." Prince Wilfred said and smile.  
"Oh..sorry. Looks like I was worry too much." I said embarrassed and release her.  
"No. I was so happy that you was worried about me." Eve said and smile.  
Then I smile back.  
"What a lovely couple…" Rena said and smile.  
"S-stop it!" I said embarrassed.  
"Hey, should we get going?" Prince Glenn ask.  
"Oh, yes. I think we're almost there." Eve said happily.  
"Yeah? But…did you guys eat yet?" I ask.  
"Yep. Moby and Ruby just here." Aisha said.  
"Really? Where are they?" Eve ask.  
Then Moby and Ruby appear in front of me.  
"We're here!" Ruby and Moby said at the same time.  
"Ruby, Moby!" Eve said and hug them tightly. "I was so worried about you guys!"  
"Don't worry! We are alright!" Moby said and smile.  
Then Eve release them.  
"By the way, where's that wolf?" Eve ask.  
"Oh. He's over there." I said and looking over to the exit. I saw the wolf was sitting, looking and looking over and over again. He look so sad.  
"Er…wolf?"  
Then the wolf turned around and running over.  
"Woof!"  
"Awww…it's so cute!" Rena said and smile.  
"Where did you guys find him?" Prince Edward ask kindly and pat the wolf's head.  
"Well…er…" I said awkward.  
"We…" Eve said embarrassed.  
"What's wrong with you guys? You two didn't seem looking good." Ara ask worried.  
"Well. Let me explain. When we was on the way to find Eve. I just…found her. And we found the cave and we rest there 'til morning. Then we came back, that's all." I said embarrassed.  
"Are you sure? I can tell that your face is have something secrete…" Aisha said and laugh.  
"I-it's nothing!" Eve and I said together at the same time.  
"You two said together at the same time…is it have something special there?" Prince Wilfred ask teasing.  
"N-no!" We said together at the same time again.  
"A-anyway, did we get going?" Eve said.  
"Okay." Rena said.  
"Let's go!" Chung said and smile.  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Eve's Point Of View…~

After a while-1 hour. We all are here at King Nasod Hideout. When we go inside, we found the King Nasod, sleeping in there. We all agree to be quiet for a while and attack him.  
"What should we do now?" Prince Joshua ask.  
"We shouldn't wake him up. He's strong than everything. We should attack him in quiet." I said seriously.  
"Just use a skill together at the same time?" Prince Elsword ask.  
"Yes. We should." I said.  
"Mine first…Nuclear!"  
"…Gungnir..!"  
"Plasma Cutter!"  
"Shooting Star..!"  
"Energy Void!"  
"Double Slash!"  
"Junk Break!"

Then the light was all around us. It was bright. But the King Nasod didn't wake up yet. Look like the skill doesn't work against him.  
"Why is he didn't get hurt? We did attack him." Prince Glenn said madly.  
"Eve! He's going to wake up soon! Get ready!" Moby said.  
"Woof!"  
"Okay, everyone ready?" I ask.  
"Ready!" Everyone cheered.  
"Okay. This time, we are going to kill him." I said madly.  
_Hm…interesting. Are you going to fight me again, Nasod Queen? Last time you just loss. And this time you are going to loss again. How sad, huh?  
_"No, this time we're going to win. You're going to loss this time." I said seriously.  
_Start now…?  
_"GIGA STEAM!"  
_Argh! Hey, I didn't say go yet. But whatever.  
_Then there're a homing missile, come out around King Nasod.  
"Be careful everyone! It might hit you and you will get hurt!" I said and running away and find a place to hide from the missile.  
"Partical Ray!"  
_Argh. It got me. But let see if you can handle this one.  
_Then there's a big laser come out. It have a lot of damage.  
"Be careful! It's gonna shoot!" I said and hide back.  
"Rail Stinger!"  
_Argh. No…  
_Then the monsters appear.  
"You're so boring. You always let the monster out…" Chung said like bored.  
_Argh..no, I'm getting weak…  
_"Everyone, hit the powertrain! If that thing gone, he's gonna die!" I said.  
"Okay!" Everyone said together at the same time.  
"Strom Blade!"  
"Lightning Shower!"  
"Sharp Fall!"  
"Hypersonic Stab!"  
"Genocide Ripper!"  
"Pain of Caladbolg!"  
"Moonlight Slash!"  
_AHHH! Not…bad.  
_"Of course, we all fight together. If you die, I will get back to a human. That's why we so serious about it!" I said seriously.  
_Ohohoh…did you think that human that you love is going to be interest in you?  
_"What…?"  
_You just want to get back to human as soon as he's going to married. Do you think he will interest in you? Just come with me. I will make you feel good. But everyday, you feel sad inside, right? But you just pretend it!  
_"Shut up…"  
"Eve…"  
"I told you to SHUT UP!" I shouted.  
_"Yeah! Why don't you just be quiet?"  
_Then my another self appear. I can see that Prince Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Raven, Chung and Ara another self are appear, too.  
_"Yeah. You shut up. King Nasod, I know you know everything!"  
Hm..? Is this you and that human another self?  
"Yes, why not? We all was inside them the whole time."  
"We have to help Battle Saraph. We all want her to get back to human!"  
Hmph. Kill me if you can.  
_Then the big laser come out again.  
"Be careful!" Rena said shouted.  
"Peerlessness Slash!"  
_Argh…! No…I'm getting weak again!  
_"…Shinning Rune Buster!"_  
"…Gigantic Slash!"  
_"…_Blade Rain!"  
_"…Abyss Angkor!"  
_"…Elemental Strom!"  
"…Fate Space!"  
_"…Spiral Strike!"  
_"…Shooter Destiny!"  
"…Innocent!"  
_"…Infernal Arms!"  
_"…Extreme Blade!"  
"…Burning Buster!"  
_"Psychic Artillery!"_  
"…Code: Thunderbolt!"  
"…Lunatic Scud!"  
_"…Outrage Strike!"  
_"…Doom Strike!"  
"…Satellite Rain!"  
_"…Energy Cannon!"  
_"…Thousand Blossoms!"  
Argh! I'm…  
_"Give it up, King Nasod! You loss!" Raven said.  
_This is my last changes…  
_Then the laser was going to shoot at Prince Elsword when…  
"Watch out!" I said running in front of him. "Argh…!"  
"Inside going to explode!" Ara shouted.  
"Eve!" Prince Elsword said worried. "Are you okay?!"  
"No…just leave me here…" I said and smile.  
"No. I not going to leave you here!" Prince Elsword said and start to cry.  
"…Prince Elsword…" I said and smile.  
"Elsword! We have to go!" Chung said.  
"Argh! We come to help you. Wait here!" Prince Elsword said and running away. I try to stand but I can't. I decide to wait…

After the exploding. I still in the room. Then I see Prince Elsword running over.  
"…Prince…Elsword…"  
"Are you okay?!" Prince Elsword said worried.  
"No…I'm fine!" I said and smile.  
"Idiot…you don't!" Prince Elsword said and hug me tightly in his arms. Then I hug him back.  
"Hey! Wind Sneaker. You can heal, right?" Rena ask.  
_"Yeah, if you wish…Arielinna!"  
_Then there's a big green circle around me and Prince Elsword.  
"It's okay Eve. You are going to be okay." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
(I can't lie to myself anymore…)  
"I love Prince Elsword…" I mumble to myself.  
Then…I was going to disappear.  
"Eve!"  
"W-what happen?!" Prince Glenn said worried.  
"I'm sorry…Prince Elsword…" I said and smile.  
"No! You can't disappear!" Prince Elsword said like he's going to cry.  
"It's okay…I'm going to wake up soon…" I said and smile.  
"I…" Prince Elsword said and start to cry. "I…love you..."  
"...Really…"  
"..I was hiding from you all this time…" Prince Elsword said sadly. "I want you to get back a human for…you know, right?"  
"….Thank you..." I said and smile.  
"But you now have to disappear…I just can't…"  
I decide to hug him.

"It's alright…I want you to be happy while I'm gone…" I said and smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Bye…"  
Then I...disappear.  
"Bye…"

_"Nasod Queen…"  
Hm..? Who...are you?  
"I am…"  
"I'm Lord Knight!"  
"AHEM!"  
"Oops…sorry…"  
"Well, we all here to send you back! Tee hee. You're so lucky that you don't have to disappear."  
What is this all about?  
"What? The angles want you to get back to human. So we all are came to see!"  
"Yeah. Elsword is a nice person. I don't him to married Tutaria thing…I don't know if I said her name right, but whatever."  
Really? so, I can get back to human?!  
"Of course! So, let's get back. Well, if you are a human, you can still use a skill."  
"Bye bye…!"  
Bye! Thank you!_

Prince Elsword's Point Of View…~

When I get back to the castle, with a sad feelings. I decide to come back to my room.  
_"C'mon! Cheer up! Don't be sad like that…"  
"Yeah! You should happy now!"  
_"…Happy?" I said. "Eve is gone! How can I be happy?! Tell me!"  
_"Well…Eve is not gone!"  
_"…What…?" I said by surprise.  
_"What? Eve is here! Don't you know that?"  
_"B-but she just disappear! How did she just come? Hmph…whatever, you guys just want to cheer me up…" I said and lay down on bed. "Sigh…"  
_"You just don't trust me…"  
_KNOCK KNOCK…  
"You guys…don't come in okay…? I'm sooo tried right now…" I said and go to sleep.  
"Hm…? Why not? You know, Eve is here…" Chung said. I can heard him giggling.  
"What? Just don't trick me…quiet, I'm going to bed…"  
Then the door open.  
"Guys…just don't come in…" I said turning around and found Eve standing there.  
"Hello." Eve said and smile.  
"Eve…?!" I said by surprise. "How did you here? You just disappear!"  
"What? You want me to disappear again?" Eve said sadly.  
"No…I don't want you to disappear again." I said and hug Eve. Then she hug back.  
"Sorry for scared you." Eve said and smile.  
_"See? I told you she will be back!"  
_"Whatever, did you get back to human yet?!" I ask.  
"Er…y-yeah…" Eve said and smile.  
"Really?!"  
"Elsword. You don't have to be so surprise!" Rena said and laugh.  
"Hehheh. I am a human and I can still use a skill." Eve said happily.  
"I'm going to tell the King about this…" I said and grab Eve's hand and walk away with her.  
_"Sigh…Rune Slayer just never change…"  
"What's up with him?"  
"He's happy right now though."  
_"Hey, don't just talk there. Follow him!" Chung said and walking away.  
Then they follow him.

Me and Eve was in the main room. The King and the Queen looking surprise that I tell them that me and Eve is love each other.  
"What about your wedding? Or do you want to marry her…?" The King ask.  
"Ah…that's too soon…" I said embarrassed.  
"Miss Eve. Did you love Elsword?" The Queen ask.  
"Ah…y-yes." Eve said embarrassed.  
"There's nothing to embarrassed about. I heard about it. You and your friends save us from the King Nasod. He said he will send the enemy to destroy our village. So, we have to thank you." The King said and smile.  
"That's right. Thank you, Miss Eve." The Queen said and smile.  
"Thank you." Eve said, smiling back.  
"So…you accepted her…?" I said.  
Then the King and The Queen look at each other and smile.  
"Yes, I accepted her." The Queen said and smile.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty!" I said and bow.  
"Wait, but what about Tururia? She's going to be upset from now on." The King said worried.  
"It's okay. We can tell her that we sorry." The Queen said and smile. Then walking away.  
"Well, we must go. Good bye." The King said and smile and walking away.  
"Whew…they're good about you. I'm glad." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"It's all thanks to you." Eve said and smile back.  
"Hmph…why is His Highness have to be with a women like her?! She's just a normal commoner! She's going to accepted this!" Turaria said madly and walk away.

Eve's Point Of View…~

I was in the garden behind the castle. Walking around.  
"Wow…the flowers are so pretty. I think they're taking good care of them." I said and smile.  
Then I sense someone behind me, I turned around and saw Turaria, knife in her hand.  
"Wha…"  
"Hello there. Are you his Highness crush? Or should I say…commoner?" Turaria said and smile.  
"W-what are you doing? Are you going to kill me?!" I said nervously.  
"Yes…I am His Highness finace, and you stole him from me. I don't get you!" Turaria said and walking over me, I step back.  
"You know what? His highness never going to be interest in you! He likes me not you! Give up on him."  
"N-no…" I said. "I will never give up on him. Whatever it takes, we do love each other."  
"So, looks like I have to kill you." Turaria said madly.  
Then I trip on the ground. Nowhere to go, I sit still.  
(Somebody…help me…!) I thought.  
"Fare well…" Turaria said, she going to strap me when…  
"Stop it, Turaria."  
"Hm…?" Turaria said, turning around and shock. "Your Highness!"  
Then Prince Elsword walk over me and held my hand tight.  
"There's nothing will destroy our love." Prince Elsword said seriously.  
"Prince Elsword…"  
"Why did you love her so much?! She's just a normal commoner!" Turaria said madly.  
"It's true that she a commoner now. But she's very special to me. She's kind and funny and…you know, you don't have to mad about this. I know you would found someone that you love and they love you back." Prince Elsword said and smile.  
"…." Turaria went silence for a moment. Then she walk away.  
"I hope she's okay…" I said, worried.  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you for save me, Prince Elsword." I said and smile.  
"Hey, you know what? You can call me Elsword."  
"Okay…" I said and smile. "Elsword."  
"You pass. And here's the reward." Elsword said and smile. Then he kiss my cheek.  
"Wha…"  
"Hahaha…you went silence huh? Want another kiss?" Elsword said and smile.  
"N-no! J-just…" I said shyly. I can't believe he would do that to me.  
"Anyway, let's go. I can't keep everyone waiting." Elsword said and held my hand, then walk away.  
(Well…I just want another kiss though. Just embarrassed…) I thought embarrassed.  
Then Elsword stop walking and turn around to face me.  
"Hm..? What's wrong, Elsword?" I ask.  
"Nothing. Just…" Elsword said, then he move his face to mine and kiss me.  
(W-what?! H-he…) I thought, then I feel that my face is burning like fire.  
Then he release me and keep walking.  
"Elsword…did you…mean it…?" I said shyly.  
"Y-yes. I mean it. I just want to…kiss you." Elsword said shyly. I can see that his face is red. Then he looking away.  
"But…thanks." I said and looking away.  
"Thanks? For what?"  
"Well…um, never mind!"  
"What? Want another kiss? Hm..?" Elsword said and smile at me.  
"M-maybe…b-but no!"  
"Hahaha…you're so fun to tease." Elsword said and laugh.  
"Stop it…"  
"Anyway, let's go."  
"Okay…"  
"Hey, Elsword…"  
Then we turn around and found everyone was there.  
"Oh…hey everyone." I said and smile.  
"What…d-did you just…" Elsword said shyly.  
"We all see everything." Raven said and smile.  
"Which mean…" I said embarrassed.  
"We all see you two kissing." Prince Wilfred said shyly.  
"It's okay Eve. You can kiss Elsword because you love each other." Rena said and laugh.  
"That's right. Elsword is doing good to protect you." Ara said and smile.  
"Y-yeah I did!" Elsword said shyly.  
"Wow, I'm getting jealous" Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"What are you jealous about, Prince Roberto?" Prince Glenn ask.  
"Eve is a pretty girl. And she's hot…well, she's kind!" Prince Roberto said and smile.  
"What do you mean?!" Elsword said like angry.  
"What? A thing I said is the truth! Why are you so angry about it, Els?" Prince Roberto said teasing.  
"N-nothing! Anyway, we all should get going and…celebrated…" Elsword said and walking away.  
"H-hey! Wait!" I said and keep running after him.  
"He's embarrassed." Prince Wilfred said and smile.  
"Guys, why are you standing there? Come on!" Elsword said.  
"Okay…fine." Rena said and giggling, then follow us. Then everyone follow her.  
(Well, today is a big day. And…) I thought, looking at Elsword's face. (…My dream's come true…I have someone that I love and today, I can get back to human and I can use this love forever and life happy forever…)  
"Hm…? What are you looking at? Want a hug?" Elsword ask and smile.  
"I want that later." I said and smile.  
"Wow…I don't think Eve would say that." Aisha said and laugh.  
"I know, right?" Chung said and smile.  
"I-it's nothing!" I said embarrassed.  
So…the day has end…

End of Chapter 14…


	15. Chapter 15

Author Thinking…~

Som: Oh wow. They're happy ending XD

Elsword: Yay, your story has done, Som.

Ara: Congrats! ^^

Eve: I was a humannnnnnn! :D

Som: Heheh. You guys are happy… ^^

Chung: Yep! Your first story was done. We all happy that we all are your favorite character. XD

Raven: I have to say…Som is a great author for me. ^^

Aisha: HEHEHE.

Elsword: The heck? = =

Aisha: Som, you're good author. XD

Som: T-thanks? ^^"

Ara: I like what your ideas are :P It's awesome!

Som: Soooo~ want me to sing a song? XD

Raven: Really, Som? I think you just being embarrassing. lloll !

Som: Hey, that's mean! = =

Chung: Honey…well, you can sing? ^^

Elsword: She can? OH…

Som: What do you want me to sing? 1D?

Rena: 1D?! OMG! *_*

Eve: Rena…what's wrong with ye? = =

Aisha: they're soooo handsome… XD

Ara: Of course… :H

Som: What song of them then? = =

Elsword: I kind of like 1D though. If Eve likes them XD

Som: I ask you what song! #$#$%

Ara: Oh, Up all night?! ^^

Aisha: What makes you beautiful?! XD

Rena: What the heck? = = well…hm…

Eve: One thing? XD

Chung: Eve, you like them too? =0=

Som: Hm? All the girls like them. Not me. XD

Ara: Aw…why not? =9=

Som: idk? = = just chose the song already! :L

Raven: Oh, how about Moments? ^^

Elsword: You like that song? = =

Raven: I am! ^^

Som: Okay? = =

Eve: Singgg~ ^^

Rena: Yayyy…~

[Liam] Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try  
Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

[Harry] If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[All] You know I'll be your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

[Niall] Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgement's clouded  
Like tonights night sky

[Louis] Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Trying to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

[Harry] If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[All] You know I'll be your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

[Zayn] Flashing lights in my mind  
Goin' back to the time  
Playin' games in the street  
Kickin' balls with my feet  
Dancin on with my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall,  
Make a joke of it all

[All] You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today…

Som: Free lyrics XD

Elsword: Cool! ^^

Eve: Clap, clap XD

Raven: Your voice good…I think XD

Chung: Okay…? XD She's good.

Som: Want another?

Rena: Okayyy! Mine turn~ How about…Truly madly Deeply? ^^

Ara: That song is relaxing XD

Som: Okay… I like that song too. XD

[Liam:]  
Am I sleep, am I awake or somewhere in between  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine

[Niall:]  
Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world

[Harry & Louis]  
Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you

[Liam:]  
Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said  
And tender touches just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal

[Zayn:]  
Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
'Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name

[Harry & Louis]  
Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

[Louis:]  
I hope I'm not a casualty  
I hope you won't get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything  
Everything

[All - Zayn*:]  
Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love *(in love)  
With you *(with you)  
In love *(in love)  
With you *(with you)  
In love *(in love)  
With you *(with you)…

Raven: Yay…that was fast XD

Chung: You gotta listen the music and read the lyrics :D

Aisha: I think my turn~ :L

Som: Okay? XD

Elsword: You purple head. Are you like 1D = =

Aisha: Of course I am, red head. XD Still the One!

Som: XD Okay…

Liam:  
Hello, hello  
I know it's been awhile, but, baby  
I got something  
That I really wanna let you know  
Yeah  
Something that I wanna let you know

Louis:  
You say  
You say to everybody  
That you hate me  
Couldn't blame you  
Cause I know I left you all alone  
Yeah  
I know that I left you all alone

Niall Liam:  
Yeah

Now I'm back at your door  
You're looking at me, unsure  
I should've seen it before

Harry:  
You're all I think about  
Baby

All:  
I was so stupid  
For letting you go  
But I-I-I know  
You're still the one  
You might have moved on  
But, girl, you should know  
That I-I-I know  
You're still the one  
I know I'm saying too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid  
For letting you go  
But I-I-I know  
You're still the one  
I-I-I know  
You're still the one

Niall:  
Hello, hello  
I'm really hoping you'll forgive me  
I keep talking, begging  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Yeah  
Girl, just tell me what I wanna hear

Harry:  
I tried and tried  
To start again and find somebody  
But I remember all the times  
And all the words we said  
Yeah  
I can't get it out of my head

Zayn:  
Yeah

Now I'm back at your door  
You're looking at me, unsure  
I should've seen it before  
You're all I think about  
Baby

All:  
I was so stupid  
For letting you go  
But I-I-I know  
You're still the one  
You might have moved on  
But, girl, you should know  
That I-I-I know  
You're still the one  
I know I'm saying too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid  
For letting you go  
But I-I-I know  
You're still the one

I-I-I know

Hey  
You  
You're still the one  
Hey  
You  
You're still the one  
Hey  
You  
You're still the one  
Hey  
You

Harry:  
You're still the one

All:  
I know I'm saying too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid  
For letting you go  
But I-I-I know  
You're still the one  
I-I-I know  
You're still the one…

Chung: Yayyy! ^^

Som: Huff huff…I think that's it! XD

Elsword: You older women… XD You so old.

Som: Shut up! I'm tired… = =

Eve: Aw…I haven't chose yet… = =

Som: What? Okay then XD

Eve: Yay…Best Song Ever! ^^

Chung: That's a great choice! XD

Som: Of course. I like that song… ^^

(Harry)  
Maybe it's the way she walked  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the door and past the guards  
Just like she already owned it

(Zayn)  
I said, "Can you give it back to me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"

(All)  
And we danced all night to  
The best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
'Cos we danced all night to  
The best song ever  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes... Woo!

(Liam)  
Said her name was Georgia Rose  
And her daddy was a dentist

(Harry)  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
But she kissed me like she meant it

(Niall)  
I said, "Can I take you home with me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"

(All)  
And we danced all night to  
The best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
'Cos we danced all night to  
The best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes... Woo!

(Louis)  
You know, I know, you know  
I'll remember you  
And I know, you know, I know  
You'll remember me

(Zayn)  
You know, I know, you know  
I'll remember you  
I know, you know,  
I hope you'll remember  
How we danced  
How we danced (One, two, one, two, three, four)

(All)  
How we danced all night (How we danced)  
To the best song ever  
We knew every line (We knew every line)  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
'Cos we danced all night to (We danced, we danced)  
The best song ever (It's always something like this)  
And we danced all night  
To the best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her (That I won't forget her)  
'Cos we danced all night to  
The best song ever (Best song ever)  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes... Woo!

(Zayn)  
Best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever…

Som: That's all bye! :D

Raven: Hey! Not yet! = =

Chung: Oh oh oh. Long story. XD

Som: C'mon guys. I got to sleep! :L

Elsword: Aw… why not?

Eve: We were having funnn… ^^

Aisha: Think she needs to rest DX

Ara: Aw…Fine! Bye readers. ^^

Raven: Byeee. Enjoy the 2nd story. ^^

Som: Hey! That's my words. = =

Elsword: Bye… :F


End file.
